Nightmare
by Draconis Malfoy
Summary: Ma Slash Bdsm Slave Rape Was passiert wenn man Draco Malfoy den geliebten Vater nimmt? Und er dann unter dem Einfluss von Voldemort steht...Keine Pro Harry Fic evilgrins
1. Rache

Nightmare

Disclaimer: Natürlich gehören mir hier weder die Welten, noch die Charaktere. Das gehört alles der liebe Frau Rowling. :-)

Bitte lest nicht weiter, wenn euch Bdsm angelehnte Storys ans Gemüt gehen, den anderen wünsche ich viel Spaß.

Ein grüner Blitz durchzuckte den dämmrigen Raum. Man hörte einen dumpfen Aufschlag.

Sein Blick brannte sich in sturmgraue Augen. Als sich seine Augen an das flackernde Licht gewöhnt hatten, erblickte er hinter dem Blonden eine dunkle Gestallt empor ragen.

Voldemort...

Der Schwarzhaarige blickte auf den zitternden Blonden. Es schien, als würde die Luft elektrisch aufgeladen, denn von dem Blonden ging ein Knistern aus.

Unter diesen Umständen blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als eine Abwehrstellung einzunehmen.

Als erster sprach der Slytherin.

„Du hast meinen Vater umgebracht!"

Harrys Blick fiel auf den regungslosen Lucius; selbst im Tod strahlte dieser Mann Schönheit und Macht aus.

„Zu meinem Selbstschutz musste er sterben."

„Er wollte dich retten!"

Harrys Blick sah Draco zweifelnd an.

„Er war ein Verräter an unserem Herrn, dem dunklen Lord"

„Aber warum?"

Draco lachte bitter auf.

„Weil er sich in so einen nichtsnutzigen, dreckigen Jammerlappen wie dich verliebt hatte!"

Langsam schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf.

_Lucius hat mich geliebt? Er! Er wollte mich retten? Hab ich meinen Retter umgebracht!_

_Das konnte doch gar nicht sein, Lucius war doch ein Todesser und der Loyalste unter ihnen._

_Niemals würde er seinen Herren verraten._

„Das glaube ich dir nicht!"

Unter Dracos Zorn flackerten die Kerzen mehr. Nun regte sich auch der schwarze Schatten hinter dem blonden Jungen.

„Harry Potter sag deiner Heilen Welt Lebewohl"

„Nein! Herr er soll nicht sterben; für das, was er meinem Vater antat, soll er leiden!"

„Draco ich weiss wie sehr du deinen Vater geliebt hast, doch er hatte durch den Verrat den Tod verdient."

„Ich weiss, aber es wäre eine Ehre gewesen, wäre es von eurer Hand gewesen, mein Herr!

Gebt ihn mir, mein Herr, mein dunkler Lord, und ich werde ihn leiden lassen wie er es verdient."

„Nun gut, mein lieber Junge, nimm ihn mit und tu was dir beliebt!"

„Danke, mein Herr!"

Harry sah entsetz auf die beiden Gestalten; fieberhaft blickte er im Raum umher, um einen Fluchtweg zu finden.

Leider versperrten sie ihm die einzige Türe in diesem Raum.

Er schoss gequält die Augen. Als er sie wider öffnete, war Voldemort verschwunden; nur noch Draco stand an seinem Platz.

„Entweder kommst du freiwillig mit oder ich werde dich dazu zwingen."

„Niemals würde ich dich freiwillig begleiten!"

„Ich wusste, dass du das sagst!"

Draco erhob in einer unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit seinen Zauberstab.

„CRUCIO!"

Harry wurde zu Boden geschleudert. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Haut bei lebendigen Leibe abgezogen wurde, und seine Knochen alle gebrochen wurden.

Doch das Gefühl verschwand so schnell wie es gekommen war.

Draco krallte seine langen Finger in das Haar von Harry, zog ihn so an sich, dass er ohne Probleme apparieren konnte.

Als er in Malfoy Manor angekommen war, schleuderte er den Körper des Jungen an die Wand, wo dieser liegen blieb.

Langsam liess der Blonde sein Umhang zu Boden gleiten, wo er sofort von einem der Hauselfen aufgehoben und weggeräumt wurde.

Ohne auf den kleinen Elfen zu achten, schritt der Hausherr zu seinem Gast hinüber und riss ihm die Kleider vom Leib. Er sah sich ungeniert an dem schlanken Körper satt, um sich dann niederzuknien, um ihn einen Ring aus Metall um den Hals zulegen.

Harry stöhnte leicht; das zeigte Draco, dass er bald wieder aufwachen würde. So war es an ihm schnell zu handeln.

Dank dem Ring konnte er ihn mühelos über die glatten Fliesen in den Keller schleifen, um ihn an die Wand zu ketten wie ein räudiger Hund.

Draco lächelte ab seinem wunderbaren Einfall. Wer konnte schon von sich behaupten, er habe den berühmten Harry Potter zum Spielen in seinem Keller?

Eine Woche Später 

Harry wusste nicht wie viel Zeit er in diesem dunklen Loch verbracht hatte. Der Hunger nagte an seinem Magen und nur durch die feuchte Wand war er nicht schon längst verdurstet.

Mühsam, da seine Bewegungsfreiheit empfindlich reduziert worden war ,leckte er über die raue Wand. Es war widerlich, dennoch war sein Überlebenswille stärker als der Ekel.

Seine Lippen waren genau wie seine Zunge wund von der groben Wand. Sein Hals wies ebenfalls üble Wunden auf durch den massiven Eisenring, der ihm wie ein Halsband angelegt worden war.

Sein Haar hatte längst den Glanz verloren, war stumpf und dreckverkrustet.

Sein Körper war abgemagert und vor lauter Dreck war kaum noch zu erkennen, dass der Junge splitternackt auf dem kalten Boden sass.

Der Junge horchte den Geräuschen des Hauses, die er nur gedämpft wahrnahm.

_Ob Draco mich vergessen hat? Oder hat er vor mich umzubringen und hier langsam sterben zu lassen?_

In der ersten Zeit hatte Harry noch geschrieen und gebettelt, dass man ihn rauslassen soll.

Doch mit jedem Tag, der verging, war sein Flehen leiser geworden.

Draco streckte sich genüsslich in seinem Bett aus. Es war ein herrlicher Morgen. Die Tatsache, dass sein Schlaf erholsam gewesen war, stimmte ihn gutgelaunt.

Langsam kleidete er sich an; seine Wahl fiel auf ein seidenes dunkelgrünes Hemd, und seine schwarze Leinenhose - das war das Bequemste.

Irgendwie hatte er manchmal das Gefühl nicht alleine zu sein in dem grossen Anwesen seiner verstorben Eltern. Aber es machte ihm nichts aus; lieber stellte er sich vor, dass die Geister seiner geliebten Erzeugern noch hier herum eilen würden.

Nun hatte er nur noch seinen dunklen Lord, und natürlich seinen Patenonkel, der ihm ab und an, wenn es ihm möglich war, Gesellschaft leistete.

Natürlich wusste er, dass dieses Haus eigentlich für ihn alleine viel zu gross war, dennoch liebte er es.

Hier war er aufgewachsen, hatte seine Jungend erlebt und würde sein Lebensende hier erwarten.

Als er sich an den grossen Tisch setze bemerkte er die Anwesenheit seines Herrn.

Hastig erhob er sich, um ihn gebührend zu empfangen und senkte sein Haupt als er auf seine Knie glitt.

„Guten Morgen, mein Herr"

„Guten Morgen, mein lieber Junge. Nun nenn mich endlich Tom, wie dein Vater schon vor dir!"

„Wohnst du mir beim Frühstück bei?"

„Natürlich."

„Dariaa! Ich werde gleich für dich decken lassen."

„Danke, mein Junge. Wie geht's denn mit dem Potter Jungen voran?"

„Oh nein!"

„Was den Draco?"

„Ich hab ihn unten an die Wand gekettet und habe ihn vergessen."

„Nun entweder, er hat es überlebt, oder ist elendig gestorben wie er es verdient hat. Lass uns essen, danach kannst du nach ihm sehen."

„Ja Natürlich!"

Sie nahmen das Frühstück beide schweigend ein.

Harry streckte langsam seine Glieder. Er versuchte, auch wenn er kein Zeitgefühl mehr hatte, immer wieder sich aufzurichten, so dass er auf den Beinen stehen konnte.

Er ignorierte den stechenden Schmerz in ihm und versuchte vom einen auf das andere Bein zu stehen.

Es wurde mit jedem Mal schwieriger das durchzustehen, denn sein ganzer Körper rebellierte gegen die ständige Unbeweglichkeit.

Als das Kribbeln in den Gliedern nachliess, kauerte er sich wieder nah an die Wand.

Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen, um sich auf die Geräusche zu konzentrieren.

_Waren _das_ Schritte gewesen? Ich glaube ich fang an zu halluzinieren._

Draco hatte sich nach seinem Frühstück erhoben, sich bei seinem Herrn, der ihn nicht begleiten wollte verabschiedet, um sich in den Keller zu begeben.

Auf dem langen Weg in die unteren Kerkern, die sein Vater vor langer Zeit hatte erbauen lassen, fiel sein Blick auf den Zauberstab, der einsam am Boden lag.

_Potters Zauberstab, manchmal bin ich schon unaufmerksam. Was hätte ich nur getan, wenn er ihn nicht verloren hätte? Er hätte mich einfach ermorden können, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, so wie er es bei meinem Vater getan hatte._

Als Draco die Türe aufstiess zu den Zellen, in der sich Potter befand, machte sich der Junge Gedanken, was er wohl vorfinden würde.

_Ob er schon Tod ist? Wie widerlich - eine Leiche in meinem Haus! Was tu ich nur mit ihm, wenn er noch lebt? Er wäre zu schwach, um etwas Sinnvolles zu bekommen, aber dennoch wird er leiden müssen._

Der Junge zitterte vor Zorn; nein er war noch nicht über den Tod seines Vaters hinweg.

Man hatte ihm seinen wertvollsten Besitz geraubt, und sein Herz hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Er war kalt und gefühllos geworden; nur ein Gedanke hielt ihn am Leben - Rache. Die Rache an Harry Potter, der Held der Zauberwelt.

Zu seiner Verwunderung war der Haufen Elend noch am Leben. Schmutzig wie ein ganzes Rattennest. Widerlich zum Ansehen.

„Bitte, Bitte Draco, gib mir was zu Trinken!"

Der Blonde war zwar keines Wegs erschüttert, dass der Junge ihn um Wasser anflehte, aber der Klang seiner Stimme hatte ihn bestürzt.

Kaum ein Flüstern kam von den rissigen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Es war still hier unten; nur deshalb hatte er es verstanden.

Der Blonde hatte noch nie einen Menschen gesehen, der so schlimm abgemagert war, und weil er ja noch Spass haben wollte und ihn mehr demütigen als einfach nur um Wasser flehen zu lassen wollte, beschloss er sich ihm die bestmöglichste Pflege zu kommen zu lassen.

Als er seine Hand nach Harry ausstreckte, verlor dieser sein Bewusstsein.

_Was ist das denn? Ob er so viel Angst vor mir hat? Oder war das nun die Erleichterung, dass jemand hier ist?_

Harry erwachte in einem sonnendurchfluteten Zimmer in einem schwarzbezogenem Bett. Noch immer war sein einziges Kleidungsstück der metallerne Halsring.

Nur war nun die Kette die in den Ring eingezogen war länger, so dass sich Harry freier bewegen konnte.

Er blickte sich um; das Zimmer war geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Neben dem Bett, in dem er lag, war eine Wand voller Bücher. Als er den gedeckten Tisch erblickte konnte ihn nichts mehr im Bett halten. Gierig stütze er sich auf die Speisen und trank den Krug eisgekühlten Wassers leer.

Nach diesem Mahl fühlte sich Harry das erste Mal seit dieser Zeit etwas besser. Er fühlte sich zwar beschämt, dass man ihm nicht erlaubte seine Scham zu bedecken, aber da nun niemand im Raum war, hielt sich das in Grenzen.

Vorsichtig zerrt er an der Kette, um zu versuchen in das angrenzende Bad zukommen, um sich endlich nach der langen Zeit wie ein normaler Mensch erleichtern zu,können.

Als er sich wieder auf das Bett setze, versuchte er auszumachen was heute für ein Datum war. Seinen Zeitsinn hatte er vor langer Zeit schon verloren.

Wie lange war er schon hier?

Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er aus dem Fenster. in seiner Situation konnte er zwar die schöne Aussicht nicht geniessen, aber es war ohne Zweifel das Haus der Malfoys. EInfach traumhaft gelegen.

Draco sass derweilen in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um seine Arbeit für das Zauberministerium zu erledigen.

Mittlerweile lag Harry geschlagene 2 Wochen in einem Zauberschlaf, überwacht von Dracos Leibarzt.

Heute würde er zum ersten Mal wieder aufwachen. Deshalb hatte er ihm die Kette angelegt und das Zimmer mit einem Zauber verschlossen.

Ausserdem hatte er seinen Hauselfen angewiesen, ihm ein Mahl zu zubereiten, dass ihn wieder stärken würde.

Er war irgendwie nervös. Der grosse Potter würde sich seinem Willen beugen müssen - genau das, was Draco schon immer wollte.

_Doch was machte er nun mit ihm? Vielleicht lass ich ihn Hauselfenarbeit erledigen. Oder ich mach meinen Freunden einen Gefallen und leihe ihnen St. Potterchen für eine Nacht. Vielleicht werde ich seine Haut wieder mit der neunschwänzigen Katze zerfetzen._

Der Blonde lachte über seine eigene Gedanken. Eines stand fest, bluten würde Potter, ob wortwörtlich oder sinnbildlich.

Als er das letzte Pergament versiegelt hatte, beschloss er, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen, bevor er seinem Haustier einen Besuch abstattete.

Harry der immer noch aus dem Fenster starrte, bemerkte natürlich, dass der Junge Malfoy im Garten seine Füsse vertrat.

Er verspürte keinen Hass auf seinen ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. Er selbst hatte lange einen üblen Hass auf Voldemort gehabt, doch nun war er erwachsen und hatte bemerkt, dass die auch überhaupt nichts brachte.

Aber wie sollte er das einem Jungen Mann beibringen, der seinem Vater mehr als nur hörig gewesen war.

Er fragte sich natürlich was er mit ihm vorhatte, wusste aber mit Sicherheit, dass es nichts Gutes war.

Doch was auch immer es war, er war dankbar, dass er nicht sonst ein Todesser war, oder sogar Voldemort persönlich.

Denn, auch wenn es sich Harry nicht eingestehen wollte, war Draco Malfoy attraktiv.

Das Haar, was in der Schulzeit noch kurz und machohaft nach hinten gegelt worden war, trug er nun seinem Vater ähnlich lang und offen. Auch wenn es momentan in einen lockeren Zopf geschlungen worden war der ihm fast bis zur Hüfte reichte.

Die Augen, die früher noch kalt und sturmgrau waren, waren mit den Jahren klar und graublau geworden, seine Lippen waren sinnlicher denn je und seine Figur traumhaft.

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn einer seiner Freunde ihn nur hören konnte, wie er über den Blonden dachte, hätte sie ihn gevierteilt.

Der Blonde genoss den leichten Wind, der ihm durch das Gesicht strich und löste seinen Zopf, den er immer bei der Arbeit trug.

Er liebte es, wenn der Lufthauch durch sein Haar und seine Kleidung wehte.

Genauso wie er den Garten hochschätze, den seine Mutter angelegt hatte, mit ihrem unverkennbaren Blick für das Schöne dieser Welt.

Mit einem Lächeln auf seinen geschwungenen Lippen, lenkte er seine Schritte Richtung Rosengarten.

Als Kind hatte er diesen Teil des Gartens schon verehrt, eine Rose war seiner Mutter gar nicht so unähnlich. Eine Rose war etwas Wunderschönes, dennoch hatte sie Stacheln - Wie seine Mutter.

Er strich über die blassroten Exemplare, zog ihren süssen Geruch ein, schloss die Augen und lies ein Bild seiner Mutter vor seinem inneren Auge entstehen.

Wie Schön sie doch gewesen war.

Ja er vermisste sie immer noch sehr, aber mehr noch seinen Vater.

Sein Vater.

Er hatte immer gesagt, das dieser Fleck im Garten die einzige Oase war, die Malfoy Manors besass, ansonsten war dieses Haus so kalt wie der Tod.

Lucius hatte Narcissa ohne Zweifel geliebt, aber nie auf eine Art wie ein Ehemann seine Ehefrau lieben sollte, dennoch hatte sie alle Privilegien, die sie sich wünschen konnte.

Doch sobald er auf der Welt gewesen war, galt Lucius Aufmerksamkeit seinem Sohn, und seinen Liebhabern.

Draco dachte oft an die Nächte, in denen sein eigener Vater ihm die Kunst der Liebe erlernte.

Es war im nicht unangenehm, im Gegenteil er hatte seinen Vater mehr geliebt als etwas anders auf dieser Welt.

Und nun war er durch die Hand eines Ungläubigen gestorben, und ihm war zugleich die Ehre verweht worden von der Hand seines Herrn zu sterben.

Der Blonde bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er mit den Zähnen knirschte und beschloss ein Bad zu nehmen, um seinen verspannten Körper Linderung zu verschaffen.


	2. Ein neues Leben

Harry hatte das Eindunklen des Himmels beobachtet und schreckte nun zusammen ,als das Schloss klickte.

So schnell es sein Körper erlaubte, der stundenlang fast regungslos verharrt hatte, wandte er sich zu seinem Besucher um.

Ihm stockte der Atem; Draco war nur mit einem Bademantel bekleidet, der seine glatte Brust frei liess.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du wach und gesättigt?"

„Ich bin dir dankbar, dass du beschlossen hast, mich wieder wie ein Mensch zu behandeln."

Der Blonde lachte auf.

„Ein Mensch? Nein du wirst keine Rechte mehr haben, mein Lieber. Du wirst dir alles verdienen müssen, was für Menschen selbstverständlich ist! Nur eines werde ich dir zu sichern, wenn es denn sein sollte, dass du aufgrund einer Behandlung von mir oder Dritte zu Schaden kommst, werde ich dich Pflegen lassen, so dass du weitermachen kannst"

„Aber warum tust du das, ich hab dir kein Haar gekrümmt!"

„Nein, mir nicht, aber du hast meinen geliebten Vater ermordet!"

„Ich verstehe."

„Dass du Verstehst erleichtert Vieles. So nun zu den ersten Regeln, die du dir einprägst, wenn du nicht noch schlimmer bestraft werden willst!"

„Ja."

„Du wirst eigentlich die meiste Zeit nackt sein, ausser ich erwarte Gäste, die nicht wissen sollten, dass du ein Sklave bist. Meinen Freunden und dem Dunklen Lord wirst du dich aber niemals bekleidet zeigen, ausser die wünschen es."

„Ja."

„Bitte, Blick nicht so missmutig. Du wirst alles mit Freude erledigen. Ich mag nicht, wenn jemand aussieht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen."

„Ja Draco."

„Dir steht immer ein Frühstück zu, aber für alles andere wirst du arbeiten müssen, was nichts Neues für dich ist, nicht wahr? Bevor du bei mir erscheinst, wenn ich nach dir verlange, wirst du dich aber säubern. Auf jedem Fall habe ich oder meine Freunde immer Vorrang, dennoch wirst du die dir aufgetragene Arbeit immer noch erledigen, wenn man dich entlassen hat! Bevor du dich Schlafen legen kannst."

„Ja."

„Alles andere werd ich dir mitteilen, wenn ich es mir überlegt habe."

Harry nickte, er hatte zwar keineswegs vor das lange mitzumachen nur bis er seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte und abhauen konnte.

Er hoffte nichts machen zu müssen, bis dahin, was er sein Leben lang bereuen würde.

„Muss ich diese Kette tragen?"

„Nein, die Kette werde ich dir abnehmen, nur der Reif soll dich an deine Versklavung erinnern!"

„Muss ich dich nun auch noch Herr nennen?"

Dem Blonden war der zynische Unterton zwar aufgefallen, aber dieses eine Mal würde er es ihm erlauben.

Schliesslich war er es nicht gewohnt, gegenüber jemandem respektvoll zu sein. Der arme Junge hatte seinen Vater ja nicht gekannt.

„Nein, Draco reicht vollkommen aus. Den Einzigen, den du „Herr" nennen wirst, ist mein dunkler Lord!"

„Niemals!"

Draco konnte diese Schmach nicht ertragen und schlug dem Schwarzhaarigen mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

Dieser fiel von der Wucht des Aufpralls vom Bett und schlug auf dem harten Boden auf.

Ein leises Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen, aber er blieb stumm, und er unternahm auch keinen Versuch Draco anzugreifen.

„Sprich niemals wieder so über meinen Herren, Potter!"

Harry wagte es nicht aufzublicken, deswegen begutachtete er die wohlgeformten Füsse des Blonden.

Seine Wange brannte wie Feuer, früher hatte in Onkel Vernon geschlagen, aber noch nie brannte sich ihm die Scham der Ohrfeige so ein wie bei Draco.

Er würde sich also beugen müssen, bis er sich einigermassen frei in diesem Haus bewegen konnte.

Denn er vermutete seinen Zauberstab in Dracos Zimmer.

_Oder sollte ich denken Zimmern? Hoffentlich dauert das nicht Tage, bis ich ihn finde._

Der Blonde genoss es, dass Potter vor seinen Füssen lag wie ein demütiger Lakai.

Er war sichtlich stolz mit solch einer kleinen Geste, solch eine Wirkung auf diesen Jammerlappen zu haben.

So konnte er es sich sicher Leisten ihm die lange Kette abzunehmen. Langsam zog er seinen Zauberstab und lies die Kette verschwinden.

„So, nun geh duschen und reinige dich gründlich; ich erwarte dich zum Abendessen unten in der grossen Halle"

„Ja Draco."

Der Blonde verliess den Raum, um sich anzukleiden. Er hatte keine Angst, dass Harry entkommen würde; sein Vater hatte dieses Haus so gesichert, dass Keiner so leicht rein oder eben in diesem Fall raus kam.

Harry erhob sich mühsam, er war noch nicht sicher auf seinen Beinen, so als wäre er Jahre im Koma gelegen und müsste es erst wieder erlernen.

Das Wasser, was an seinem Körper kurze Zeit später hinab ran, weckte seinen Lebensgeist.

Eine Wohltat waren diese kleinen unscheinbaren Tropfen.

_Warum ich ihm Gesellschaft leisen soll beim Abendessen? Hat er mir denn nicht gesagt, dass ich mir meine Nahrung verdienen muss? Soll einer aus diesem Mann schlau werden?_

Als er sich für sauber genug befand, trat Harry aus der Dusche und trocknete sich ab.

Hastig schritt er durch das Zimmer, er wollte das Fenster öffnen und einen Fluchtweg ausmachen, doch es lies sich nicht öffnen.

Fluchend lies er von seinem Vorhaben ab, trat stattdessen auf den Flur. _Vielleicht kann ich hier ein Fenster öffnen! Hoffentlich begegne ich niemand._

Er ging den Gang entlang und bestaunte die vielen teuren Dinge, die die Malfoys anscheinend kaum wertschätzten und sie hier stehen liessen.

Natürlich waren es Einrichtungsgegenstände, aber um das Eine oder Andere hätte Harry ein Glaskasten gebaut.

Als er das Esszimmer betrat sass Draco schon angezogen am Tisch.

_Wie verdammt gut er wieder aussieht._

„Da bin ich Draco."

„Komm her!"

Harry stellte sich nahe an den Blonden heran, so dass er ihn hätte berühren können, doch das wagte er nicht.

„Knie dich hin!"

Der ehemalige Griffyndor tat wie ihm geheissen und kniete sich neben Dracos Stuhl.

Der Hausherr ass sein Abendessen, ohne ein weiteres Wort an Harry zu richten. Er hörte zwar ,dass Harrys Magen überdeutlich knurrte, aber er hatte nicht vor ihn an seinen Tisch sitzen zu lassen. Das würde er seinen Hunden auch nicht erlauben.

Er nahm sich Zeit, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob ihn das demütigte, so war es ihm mit Sicherheit unbequem auf dem kalten und hartem Marmor zu knien.

„Hast du Hunger Potter?"

„Ja schon."

In einer fliessenden Bewegung stellte der Blonde seinen Teller zu Boden mit seinen Resten.

„Dann iss!"

Harry wurde vor Scham und Rage rot, es blieb ihm aber nichts anders übrig, als das zu essen, was er kriegte.

Da er seinen Dienst getan hatte, dass er über Wochen nicht gegessen hatte, brauchte er nun Nahrung. Auch wenn seine Letzte nicht einmal 12 Stunden her war.

„Iss den Teller nicht auch noch mit Potter!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und übergab Draco gedemütig den verlangten Teller. Und war verwundert, als dieser ihn nochmals fühlte und ihm zurückgab.

Er verschlang alles viel zu schnell und gierig, so dass sich Draco angewidert abwandte.

Als er fertig war erhob sich der Blonde und blickte ihn an.

„Erheb dich und folge mir!"

„Ja."

Er führte den Kleinen in sein Zimmer und übergab ihm eine Zahnbürste, um sich dann seine eigenen Zähne zu schrubben.

Was ihm Harry schweigend nachahmte.

Danach folgte er Draco wieder ins Schlafzimmer, wo er ihm auftrug ihn langsam zu entkleiden.

„Du wirst dich an den Gedanken gewöhnen müssen, mich nackt zu sehen, mich zu berühren und dich von mir berühren zu lassen!"

Ein Nicken von Harrys Seite.

Er war gerade dabei das Hemd von ihm aufzuknöpfen. Wenn Draco gewusst hätte, dass es Harry kaum was ausmachte ihn auszuziehen oder angefasst zu werden, wäre er vielleicht nicht so umgänglich.

Und wenn Harry gewusst hätte, was Draco wirklich meinte, wäre er nicht so ruhig geblieben.

Mit jedem Stück Haut, das er freilegte, wurde er nervöser. Schliesslich war Draco genau so nackt wie er selbst.

Das Einzige was Dracos blasse Haut zierte war das dunkle Mal an seinem Unterarm.

Harry schluckte hart, es schmerzte ihn nicht mehr, dennoch verbandt es glückliche Zeiten, als er noch gegen den dunklen Lord mit seinen Freunden gekämpft hatte.

Seine Freunde, ob sie ihn vermissten?

Draco hatte sich mittlerweile breitbeinig auf das Bett gesetzt und drückte den Griffyndor auf die Knie.

„So nun verschaffe mir Erleichterung, mit deinen schönen Lippen!"

Für den Schwarzhaarigen war das nicht das erste Mal, dass er einen Mann Befriedigung verschaffte.

Doch war es etwas anders, es in dieser Situation zu tun.

Dennoch beugte er sich vor und leckte sanft über die schon vor Vorfreude erregte Männlichkeit.

Schon als er mit seiner Zungenspitze forschend die noch fremde Eichel erkundete, durchlief den Blonden ein Beben, und er stöhnte leise auf.

Harry nahm diese nun in den Mund auf, um zärtlich an ihr zu saugen, wagte sich sogar so weit, dass er nach den Hoden von Draco griff, um sie sanft zu massieren.

¨

„Du überraschst mich, Potter, ist wohl nicht dein erstes Mal!"

Die Stimme des Blonden , hatte einen heiseren Ton angenommen, doch der Griffyndor schwieg; konzentrierte sich lieber auf seine Zunge, die nun den ganzen wundervoll geformten Schaft des Hausherrn erkundete.

Doch es war schon bald vorbei, dass er den Takt und die Tiefe selber bestimmen konnte, denn Draco glitt mit seinen langgliedrigen Fingern in Harrys Haar. Er verkrampfte sich sogleich, als Harry ein gekonntes Zungenspiel vollführte und drückte sein bebendes Becken hart an Harry.

Dieser hatte Mühe unter diesen Umständen und musste würgen.

„Du machst das sehr gut."

Der Blonde keuchte und stiess seine Männlichkeit tief in den Rachen des zitterten Harry.

Der Schwarzhaarige bemerkte, dass er sich verspannte und vertiefte seine Zungenspiele so gut er konnte.

Er rechnete damit, dass er nicht von ihm ablassen würde, bis er seinen Höhepunkt gehabt hatte, nur hatte er sich verschätz, denn der Blonde stiess ihn von sich.

Harry knallte zu Boden und blieb keuchend liegen.

„Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"

„Nein."

„Aber warum..?"

„Ich stelle hier die Fragen, du hast zu machen, was ich von dir will!"

„Natürlich."

Draco schloss benebelt die Augen, ja Potter war wunderbar. Er wollte nur heute mehr Spass als eine schnelle Nummer.

Lange blickte er dem Griffyndor in die grünen Augen, Smaragdgrün, Katzenaugen.

Er war erwachsen geworden; den Niedlichkeitsfaktor hatte er verloren; er war Sexy.

Seine Haut hatte immer noch einen bronzernen Ton, seine Brust verunstaltete kein Haar.

Er trug sein Haar immer noch nach all den Jahren wirr und zerstrupelt.

Nicht einmal sein Geschlecht war enttäuschend, zweifellos hätte es Draco nicht besser treffen können.

Er zauberte ein langes Seil hervor und legte den Schwarzhaarigen aufs Bett, band ihm ein Bein gestreckt und das andre angewinkelt fest.

Nun hatte der Blonde einen guten Ausblick auf den Po des Schwarzhaarigen, lächelnd strich er über die sanften Backen.

„Draco das hat noch.."

„Ah ah shhht. Was habe ich dir gesagt?"

„Verzeih mir!"

„Das eine Mal, ja."

Langsam erforschte er den Anus des Gebundenen, registrierte mit einem teuflischen Grinsen, dass der Kleine zusammenzuckte.

Langsam führte er einen Finger in Harry ein. Es war so eng, dass er erheblich Mühe damit hatte.

Der Kleine wimmerte gepeinigt auf, er hatte Angst. Es war eine Untertreibung - der Schwarzaarige zitterte panisch.

Der Blonde lächelte.

„Warum hast du den so Angst?"

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass du Rücksicht nimmst auf mich."

„Da hast du Recht."

„Ich hab Angst vor Schmerzen."

„Die würde ich nicht haben, nimm sie an wie sie sind."

„Ja."

Der Blonde widmete sich wieder der engen Öffnung.

_Wenn ich ihn nicht vorbereite, werde ich ihn zerreissen, und am ersten Tag will ich mein Spielzeug nicht kaputt machen._

Als er glaubte, dass Harry nun genug gedehnt worden war, setze er seine Eichel an die Öffnung.

Er spürte, dass der Kleine unter ihm bebte und erkannte die Panik in seinem Blick.

Der Blonde beschloss ihm die Angst zu nehmen und stiess in einem einzigen Stoss in die enge Öffnung.

Dieser schrie gepeinigt auf, spürte wie sein Innerstes zerriss.

Draco machte es an, dass sein Sklave schrie und stiess ohne Rücksicht in den Körper unter ihm, jeder Stoss kräftiger als der davor.

Harry schloss die Augen, was zu Folge hatte, dass sich die angesammelten Tränen, einen Weg über seine Wangen suchten.

Der Blonde schlug dem Kleinen hart ins Gesicht.

„Nein, ich will, dass du mich ansiehst!"

Harry öffnete die Augen; seine grünen Smaragde wirkten matt. Der Blonde hatte den grossen Potter gebrochen.

Der Blonde keuchte; er spürte, dass sein Höhepunkt sich langsam anbahnte….

Langsam zog er sich aus dem Geschundenen zurück und stellte sich über ihn auf die Matratze.

Harry blickte verunsichert hoch zu seinem Peiniger, dieser strich sich über den flachen Bauch und ergriff seine harte Männlichkeit.

Mit ein paar Handgriffen war er bald wieder kurz vor seinem Orgasmus.

„Bitte Draco nicht …."

„Ich warne dich Harry…halt die Klappe mach lieber den Mund auf!"

Harry konnte nicht gehorchen, er ekelte sich davor und freiwillig würde er es niemals tun. Dem Blonden war das egal und spritze seinen Samen über das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht seines Sklaven.

Draco legte sich auf die andere Seite und keuchte, er zitterte so stark, dass das ganze Bett erbebte….

Er hatte eine Weile bis er sich erholt hatte, und wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Ich werde dich bestrafen müssen…"

„Bitte nicht ich…ich hab alles gegeben was ich konnte."

„Du hast mir nicht gehorcht!"

„Verzeih mir bitte."

„Nein! Du brauchst es, damit du weißt, dass du mir gehorchen wirst!"

Draco erhob sich und tastete nach seinem Zauberstab, um Harrys Fesseln verschwinden zu lassen.

„Knie dich ans Bettende und zeig mir deinen Po!"

Harry gehorchte ohne Widerworte. Der Blonde begutachtete den prallen festen Po des Gryffindors. Strich sanft über das feste Fleisch, dass sich ihm breitwillig entgegenstreckte.

Mit seiner rechten Hand griff er nach seiner Reitgerte, die ordentlich neben seinen Reitstiefeln stand.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug er mit aller Kraft auf das zarte Fleisch des Jungen ein.

Er achtete nicht auf die Schreie und das Wimmern, dass er von sich gab, sondern schlug solange auf ihn ein bis sein Arm schmerzte.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Harry die Position geändert hatte, er kniete nicht mehr, sondern lag flach auf dem Bett.

„Sagte ich nicht du hast zu knien!"

„Doch verzeih mir."

„Ist das, das Einzige, was du sagen kannst?"

„Verzeih!"

„Wie kann man nur so ein Jammerlappen sein? Du wirst wissen, dass ich das bestrafen muss!"

Der Blonde betrachtete den Allerwertestenden des Schwarzhaarigen.

Er war voller Striemen, rot und geschwollen. Wieder wallte der Zorn in dem Malfoy Spross auf.

Schliesslich hatte Harry ihm zu gehorchen.

Mit einem erneuten Wink seines Zauberstabes, hatte er Harry an den Händen gefesselt, ihn in die Luft gehoben, so dass sein Rücken gut erreichbar war.

Der Blonde nahm die neunschwänzige Peitsche in die schlanke Hand und trat an den Plattenspieler.

Es erklang eine Melodie wie von einem anderen Stern, beruhigend und angenehm.

Harry erkannte die fremde Sprache nicht, tippte aber auf Gälisch, denn die Musik klang keltisch.

Draco war wieder hinter Harry, der derweil sich Gedanken über die Musik gemacht hatte, getreten und holte weit aus und schlug dem Jungen auf den Rücken.

Als dieser anfing wie von Sinnen zu schreien, knebelte er ihn genervt und drehte seine Lieblingsmusik lauter.

Harrys erstickte Schmerzenslaute gingen somit unter.

Dem Blonden gefielen die breiten Striemen, die die Katze hinterliess, und durch die Wucht der Schläge blutete der Goldjunge stellenweise.

Doch erst als ihm das Blut über den geröteten Po über sein Bein lief, und schlussendlich auf den weissen Teppich tropfte, hielt der Hausherr ein.

„So ich denke, das wird für heute genug sein!"

Draco rief seinen Hauselfen zu, dass sie das Blut vom Teppich entfernen konnten und dass sie Harry säubern sollen.

Unterdessen kleidete sich der Blonde an; ein edler seidener Schlafanzug umschmeichelte seinen Körper.

Als er dem Jungen den Knebel aus dem Mund nahm entwich ihm ein leises Stöhnen.

„Ich hoffe, dass du nun weißt, dass du mir zu gehorchen hast?"

„Ja."

„Gut, du bist für heute entlassen."

Draco löste ihn von den Fesseln und stellte ihn danach einfach vor die Schlafzimmertüre.

_Toll, wie finde ich nun mein Zimmer wieder, in dem verdammten Haus?_

Suchend blickte er sich um. _Wo war die grosse Treppe noch mal?_

Leise schlich er den Gang entlang.

„Harry Potter Sir?"

Erschrocken blickte er sich um und entdeckte eine kleine Elfe, die ihm folgte.

„Ja?"

„Suchen sie Ihren Raum?"

„Ja."

„Ich bringe Sie hin."

„Danke!"

Harry folgte der hüpfenden Elfe, die zu seiner Überraschung in ein Geschirrtuch gehüllt war, das neu und sauber war, genau wie sie selbst.

Als sie ankamen und er eintrat, traf ihn fast der Schlag.

Der Raum, zweifellos ein Andere als am Nachmittag, war bis auf eine Matratze und einer Decke leer.

Eine Kerze erhellte den Raum; Fenster gab es keine.

Die Elfe schloss hinter ihm die Tür und sperrte ab.

Erst als er erschöpft auf der Matratze lag sah er die zahlreichen Hacken und Ketten an der Decke und Wänden.

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, nicht, weil er fror, sondern, weil er Angst hatte.

Draco Malfoy war nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch in der Magie stärker.

Er würde hier nur rauskommen, wenn es Malfoy wollte und an dem zweifelte er.

Seine Schmerzen waren nur ein Teil, warum er es hasste hier zu sein. Der andere Teil war, dass er seine Freunde und die gesamte Weasley Familie vermisste.

Damals vor etwa 3 Jahren war er froh gewesen endlich von den Dursleys wegzukommen - er kam bei seinen Freunden Fred und George unter.

Er war glücklich gewesen bei ihnen.

_Und nun? Werden sie mich vermissen? Die denken sie docheinfach, dass ich einfach nur abgehauen bin?_

_Werden sie es irgendwie merken, dass Malfoy mich hat? Werden sie mich retten kommen?_

Über diesen Gedanken schlief Harry ein, zu erschöpft sich weiter Gedanken zu machen.


	3. Besuch

Ich danke euch allen für die netten und liebe Rewievs, sie machen einem das Schreiben zu einem Vergnügen und man weiss das man es nicht ganz für sich alleine macht...

Nun muss ich euch bitten mir zu sagen was ihr lieber möchtet, ein Happy End oder ein tragischers Ende...(Beide sind fertig geschrieben also es währe nichts dabei wo ihr all zu lange warten müsstet) Eure Meinung würde mich Intressieren. Nur so viel das Happy End ist länger und (von mehreren Bestätigt) Besser als das andere Ende, nun liegt es an euch.

Viel Spass beim Lesen

Rej

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte lag neben ihm ein versiegelter Brief von Draco.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen legte er seinen Kopf noch einmal ab, um noch ein bisschen die Augen zu schliessen.

Die Schmerzen waren seit er aufgewacht war wieder da und zuckten durch seinen Körper wie Blitze durch den Nachthimmel.

Ihm war schlecht, sein Bauch und sein Hals tat ihm schrecklich weh.

Er seufzte, denn es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Brief zu öffnen, um zu erfahren, was er von ihm wollte.

Seine Hände zitterten, als er das edle Siegel aufbrach und die Rolle Pergament entrollte.

_Guten Morgen,_

_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dir Aufgaben erteilen werde; dies werde ich nun hiermit mitteilen._

_Meine Bücher sollten wieder einmal abgestaubt werden, sie stehen in der Bibliothek!_

_Das Regal, das an der linken Seite steht, sollte bis heute Abend fertig sein, und am Abend wird Serverus mit mir dinieren und du wirst geduscht anwesend sein! _

_Draco Malfoy_

_Bitte was? Abstauben! Bin ich denn ein Hauself!_

Harry erhob sich, und aus Gewohnheit wollte er sich anziehen, bis er merkte, dass er ja gar keine Kleider mehr besass._ Super, selbst bei den Dursleys besass ich Kleidung. Malfoy lässt nichts aus, um mich zu demütigen._

Er ging zur Türe und dachte zugleich sowieso nicht daran, dass sie sich öffnen lies. Doch zu seinem Erstaunen lies sie sich aber ohne Probleme öffnen.

Er trat auf den Gang und huschte die Treppen hinunter, um in die Bibliothek zu gelangen.

Harry blinzelte, als er den sonnendurchflutenden Raum betrat. Er staunte, denn die Räumlichkeit war über und über mit Regalen vollgestellt, die mit Büchern gefüllt waren.

Die Bücher waren unvorstellbar kostbar und der Junge berührte sie nur mit Ehrfurcht, behutsam entstaubte er die Werke.

Er stellte sich vor, wir lange Hermine wohl hatte, um alle diese Wälzer zu lesen, und es versetze ihm ein Stich in sein Herz... Hermine. Er vermisste sie schrecklich.

Er blickte auf die tickende Pendeluhr. Halb Fünf. Er musste sich beeilen, wenn er fertig sein sollte - um halb sechs.

Er hetze die Treppe hinauf, öffnete jede Türe, bis er ein Raum gefunden hatte, der ein Badezimmer besass.

Er stellte sich unter den wärmenden Strahl der Dusche und wusch sich gründlich. Er war sich nicht gewohnt immer nackt zu sein und er war sowieso immer schnell am frieren.

Gerade als er sich abtrocknete hörte er wie Draco seinen Elfen Anweisungen gab das Essen aufzutragen; er musste sich also beeilen.

Er versuchte verzweifelt seine Haare trocken zu bekommen, so dass er Draco fragen gehen konnte, ob er sich anziehen konnte, wenn Serverus zum Essen kommen würde.

Draco betrat sein Schlafzimmer, blickte sich kurz um. Als er sicher war, dass er alleine war, setze er sich auf sein grosses Bett und löste sein Zopf.

Der Tag im Ministerium war heute wieder besonders nervenaufreibend gewesen, und eigentlich war er auch gar nicht mehr in Stimmung für ein Abendessen mit seinem Patenonkel.

Aber er sah es als Pflicht an, schliesslich war Serverus auch immer für ihn da gewesen.

Er erhob sich um zum Duschen zu gehen, als er ein zögerliches Klopfen vernahm.

„Ja Bitte?"

Ein verwuschelter Jungenkopf erschien im Türspalt.

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich dich auch was fragen?"

„Ja."

„Ist Serverus ein guter Freund von dir, oder ein allgemeiner Gast?"

„Warum fragst du mich so etwas?"

„Wegen dem Anziehen."

„Du kommst natürlich nackt, wenn es ein Gast ist, der es nicht zu wissen brauchst, findest du neben meinem Morgendlichen Brief Kleidung"

„Ich danke dir für die Auskunft."

„Es freut mich, dass du mich fragen gekommen bist, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir!"

„Danke."

„Du kannst gerne hier warten, und mir was zum Anziehen raussuchen"

„Ja"

„Bis nachher."

Harry blickte Draco nach, der im Badezimmer verschwand.

_Was ist den mit ihm los? Er kann ja richtig nett sein, wenn er nur will._

Er trat an den riesigen Kleiderschrank, um ihn zu öffnen. Sehnsüchtig streifte er über die edle Kleidung.

Er suchte ihm eine schlichte schwarze Hose und ein Bordeaux rotes Hemd raus und legte ihm Socken und Shorts dazu.

_Mit seinem Blonden Haar wird er wunderbar darin aussehen._

Der Schwarzhaarige beschloss die Zeit, in der Draco duschte, ans Fenster zu treten und den Garten anzusehen, schliesslich musste er die Aussicht geniessen, solange er sie hatte.

Mit einem kleinen Schaudern dachte er an seinen Raum.

Als er ein leises Räuspern hinter sich hörte drehte er sich um. Draco stand am Rahmen gelehnt und betrachtete ihn.

„Wenn du so nachdenklich blickst, Potter, siehst du gar nicht so übel aus..."

Der Gryffindor war perplex. Ein Kompliment, und dass aus Dracos Mund.

Der Blonde lachte ab dem verdutztem Gesicht des Jungen und setze sich auf das Bett und fing an sein Haar zu.kämmen.

„Lass mich das machen Draco."

„Gut."

Der Blonde übergab dem Schwarzhaarigen die Bürste. Er genoss die sanften Striche durch sein langes Haar.

Wohlig schloss er die Augen, und wieder wünschte er sich, er könnte einfach nur schlafen.

Doch wie hatte sein Vater schon immer gesagt? „Ein Malfoy hat eben seine Pflichten, mein Sohn, es ist nicht immer Kirschenessen!"

Ein wehmütiges Lächeln spielte sich um die geschwungen Lippen des Blonden.

Früher hatte sein Vater sein Haar mit Hingabe gebürstet; er hatte es auf Wünsch von ihm wachsen lassen.

Einerseits, weil er sowieso fast wie sein Vater aussah, mit Ausnahme den weicheren Gesichtszügen und der Augenfarbe. Zum Anderen, weil sein Vater langes Haar liebte.

Harrys Stimme, die er heute zum ersten Mal richtig hörte, weckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Konnte es sein, dass der Goldjunge solch eine wunderschöne melodiöse Stimme besass!

Draco wandte sich um und erblickte wieder diese zwei glänzenden Smaragde.

„Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich fragte dich, ob ich dir einen Zopf flechten soll, oder ob du dein Haar offen trägst!"

Da! Seine Stimme hatte alles verloren, was der Blonde kannte.

Weich, dunkel, einfach Männlich, dennoch nicht so wie Serverus oder sein Vater.

Irgendwie klang sie geheimnisvoll.

_Warum klang er gestern nicht so?_

Doch Draco gab sich gleich selbst die Antwort, gestern hatte er Angst und er wurde von ihm gedemütigt.

Das war ein Dilemma für den Blonden, den Harrys Stimme jagte ihm angenehme Schauder über die Haut, dennoch wollte er ihn Bluten lassen.

„Ich… Ich werde sie offen lassen."

„Ist auch schöner."

„Gut, dass wir einer Meinung sind. Nun geh runter und erkundige dich bei den Elfen, ob du ihnen zu Hand gehen kannst, wenn nicht, knie dich an seinen Platz und wehe du bewegst dich vom Fleck!"

Draco kleidete sich sorgsam an, schliesslich wollte er Serverus Zeit geben seinen Sklaven zu begutachten.

Er kannte seinen Patenonkel, wahrscheinlich würde er schon im Salon sitzen und seinen Whiskey trinken, bis er von Draco zu Tisch gebeten wurde.

Als Harry von dem Umweg in die Küche zurückkam, trat er in das Esszimmer ein und kniete sich neben den Stuhl des Hausherren.

Schon wider zitterte sein Leib.

_Oh Mann, hoffentlich kommt Snape, solange Draco nicht da ist. Und was sollte diese Dummheit von mir die Elfen zu fragen! Die wollen so oder so keine Hilfe. Ach Harry manchmal bist du nicht ganz Hell im Kopf!_

Als er Schritte hörte versteifte er sich, spitze die Ohren noch mehr und hielt den Atem an.

Er spürte, dass sich ihm jemand näherte, ihm lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.

„Ah sieh an wen wir da haben, den berühmten Potter!"

Harry gab ihm keine Antwort, bis jetzt hatte ihm niemand befohlen mit jemandem zureden, oder antworten zu geben.

Ihm war schlecht, was hatte Draco mit ihm heute vor?

„Zieht der grosse Potter es vor nicht zu antworten?"

Serverus trat näher an den Knienden heran.

„Gut, dann schweig. Wenn es dir beliebt, ohne dein Vorlautes Mundwerk ist es angenehmer. Knie dich erstmal richtig hin!"

Harry blickte auf die Füsse des Zaubertränkelehrers.

„Ich weiss nicht wie ich das richtig mache Sir."

„Hat dir Draco nicht gesagt wie?"

„Nein Sir."

„Oberkörper weiter runter! Knie nicht so nahe beieinander! Komm schon Potter heb dein Arsch hoch!"

Die Stimme des Professors knallte wie Peitschenhiebe durch den Raum.

Harry war es unbequem so zu knien, seine Knie schmerzten schon nach dieser kurzen Zeit.

„Weißt du warum man Sklaven so knien lässt?"

„Nein Sir."

„Weil man so ihre intimste Stelle auf den ersten Blick erkennt und ansehen kann."

Mit diesen Worten griff Serverus nach den Hoden des Jungen, fing an sie zu kneten und drückte sie dann langsam zusammen.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, der Ekel schüttelte ihn förmlich. Er hielt es aber nicht lange aus und schrie gepeinigt auf.

„Ah Serverus ich sehe du hast meinen Sklaven schon gesehen?"

„Er ist ja nicht zu übersehen, du musst nur darauf achten, dass er sich immer so präsentiert."

„Ja, sieht richtig schmackhaft aus, so… wie sagt man?"

„Einladend?"

„Genau. Lass uns Speisen!"

„Wie du es wünschst."

Serverus erhob sich, um sich an den Tisch zu setzen. Als beide Platz genommen hatten wurden sie Speisen aufgetragen.

Harry wagte es nicht eine bequemere Haltung einzunehmen, ausserdem stieg die Übelkeit in ihm wieder hoch.

Da er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte, knurrte sein Magen wütend auf, als ihm der Duft der Speisen in die Nase stieg.

Der Gryffindor atmete den wohlriechenden Duft ein, vielleicht wurde er ja so satt.

„Ich war vorhin in der Bibliothek, die Arbeit ist zu meiner Zufriedenheit erledigt. Sobald Serverus und ich im Salon die Nachspeise einnehmen und du den Tisch abgeräumt hast, werden dir die Elfen in der Küche etwas zu Essen geben."

„Danke."

Harry kniete so regungslos neben Draco wie er nur konnte, denn er wollte es nicht verspielen, dass er etwas zu essen bekam.

So lauschte er dem Gespräch zwischen dem Professor und dem Hausherr.

„Ist er zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

„Ich denke in ein paar Wochen dient er ohne zu zögern."

„Ich würde ihn gerne einmal ausleihen, wenn du denkst, dass er so weit ist!"

„Du kannst gern hier übernachten, ich brauche ihn heute nicht mehr."

Harry sprang auf als hätte er sich am Fussboden verbrannt.

„DAS KANNST DU NICHT TUN DRACO!"

Der Blonde sah das gelassen mit an, er lies Harry schreien und toben und als er sich endlich beruhigt hatte und nur noch schwer atmete, sagte er in einem neutralem Tonfall, der nicht darauf schliessen lies, ob er wütend war oder nicht:

„Du hast dir eben dein Essen verspielt, du wirst Serverus begleiten, wenn er sich in sein Zimmer begibt. Es wird auch in seiner Macht stehen dich zu bestrafen."

Harry schwieg. Er wusste, dass er diesen Machtkampf verloren hatte und kniete sich wieder neben den Stuhl.

Er bekam das übrige Gespräch nicht mehr mit, er ging seinen Gedanken nach.

_Oh nein, nun darf dieser Lackaffe mich anfassen, dieser arrogante fetthaariger Idiot. Der kriegt einfach keinen Anderen - kein Wunder, dass er einen Wehrlosen haben will. Und Malfoy dieses Schwein willigt auch noch ein. Ich will nicht, dass er mich anfasst, und noch weniger will ich ihn anfassen müssen._

Draco erhob sich als Erster, um Serverus in den Salon zu begleiten. Als die Elfe den Tee eingegossen hatte nahm Serverus das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Meinst du das ernst, was du über Potter gesagt hast?"

„Das er heute deine Gnade ausgeliefert ist?"

„Ja.„

„Natürlich."

„Brauchst du ihn nicht für dich selbst?"

„Ich bin viel zu müde, ausserdem hat er dich beleidigt mit seiner Verweigerung."

„Da hast du Recht, Danke."

„Schon gut, mein lieber Patenonkel. Du weißt ja wo ein Zimmer ist. Im Schrank wirst du viele nützliche Dinge finden, Spielzeug und Peitschen..."

Harry hatte den Tisch abgeräumt und stellte die Obstschale wieder an ihren Platz auf dem Mahagoni Esstisch.

Sein Magen zog sich bei Anblick der Früchte schmerzhaft zusammen, auch wenn sie nur eine Illusion waren. Wären sie echt gewesen, hätte er sich mit Sicherheit welche gestohlen.

Als er die Kerzen gelöscht hatte, ging er in den Salon und kniete sich gehorsam neben den Sessel, in dem Draco sass, er hoffte ihn damit beschwichtigen zu können.

„Wie brav er doch sein kann, sieh mal Draco."

„Ja nur muss er noch lernen, dass er in jeder Lebenslage zu dienen hat, egal was ich von ihm verlange."

„In der Tat, ja!"

Serverus erhob sich, um neben Harry niederzuknien.

Wieder widmete er sich den Hoden des Jungen. Als er diese genug Untersucht hatte, band er ein Lederband eng um sie, bis sich die empfindliche Haut spannte und der Junge aufstöhnte.

„So, schau her, mein Engel, wie gefällt dir das?"

„Es sieht gut aus, wie lange kann er das tragen?"

„Ein paar Stunden, wobei seine Hoden immer empfindlicher werden; nur irgendwann wird der Schmerz unerträglich sein, da wir die Blutzufuhr abgeschnürt haben."

„Das ist erregend."

„Genau deshalb wird er es tragen."

Die beiden lachten und Keiner achtete auf den zitternden Gryffindor.

Harry verbrachte qualvolle Stunden, so kniend neben Draco.

Seit einer ungefähren viertel Stunde musste er aber dringend zur Toilette.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen Draco?"

„Heute nicht. Heute musst du Serverus bitten."

„Sir, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Was ist den Potter!"

„Ich würde Sie gerne darum bitten, dass ich zur Toilette darf."

„Jetzt geduldest du dich noch ein wenig. Bevor ich mit deiner Bestrafung anfange darfst du gehen."

„Danke, Sir."

Draco, dem nach 3 Stunden Zauberschach fast die Augen zu vielen, bat seinen Onkel ihm zu verzeihen, aber er würde sich nun zurückziehen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister nickte seinem geliebten Engel zu.

Als der Blonde den Salon verlassen hatte blieb der Lehrer eine Zeit lang stumm.

Das Feuer im Kamin war nur noch Glut, so wurde der Raum kaum mehr erleuchtet.

Harry vernahm nur das gleichmässige Atmen des Tränkemischers.

_Toll nun ist dieser Saftsack auch noch eingeschlafen. Hallo! Ich muss mal ganz dringend!_

Harry richtete sich ein wenig von seinen Ellbogen auf, die er auf dem Boden hatte, damit nicht sein Brustkorb auf den kühlen Marmor lag.

Langsam stützte er sich auf die Hände.

„Sir?"

„Ja Potter?"

„Möchten Sie nicht zu Bett?"

„Bettelst du gerade um meine Aufmerksamkeit?"

„Ja Sir, den ich muss…"

„Stimmt, du musst zur Toilette, ist das so dringend?"

„Ja, sehr, Sir!"

„Dann pinkle auf den Boden."

„Das kann ich doch nicht Sir!"

„Wenn du dringend müsstest würde das gehen."

„Draco würde mich betrafen, der Boden ist bestimmt kostbar, Sir."

Serverus stellte seine leere Teetasse neben den Gryffindor.

„Dann mach es da rein."

„Sir ich…"

„In 5 Minuten hast du dich in den Becher erleichtert oder du begleitest mich so und verkneifst es dir bis morgen früh!"

„Ja Sir."

Belustigt lehnte sich der Professor im Sessel zurück und betrachtete den Jungen.

Harry hatte sich langsam aufgerichtet und kniete nun unentschlossen vor der leeren Tasse. In dieser Position drückten ihm seine Hoden unangenehm.

Schlussendlich war es so schmerzhaft eine volle Blase zu haben, dass er sich in die Tasse erleichterte.

„Siehst du Potte, wenn man muss dann muss man!"

„Ja Sir."

„Erhebe dich und folge mir, und nimm die Tasse mit."

„Ja Sir."

Harry hob die Tasse vorsichtig auf und folgte Serverus durch das schöne und stille Haus.

Dann trat er in ein Zimmer, in dem der Kamin und ein paar Öllampen brannte.

In diesem Zimmer stand ein grosses Bett, rabenschwarz bezogen und ein Bücherregal, das zum Bersten gefüllt war.

Serverus entledigte sich seiner schwarzen Robe und blickte den Jungen an, der unentschlossen im Raum stand.

„Geh zu Draco, sag ihm was du eben getan hast!"

„Aber…"

„Tu es Potter!"

Serverus schob den zitternden Jungen aus seinem Zimmer.

Harry der vor der Türe stehen geblieben war, schluchzte leise auf.

Im Mondschein, glitzerten seine Tränen wie flüssiges Silber.

Er wandte sich den Gang hinunter und suchte das Zimmer von Draco.

Als er nach längerem Suche vor der Türe stand, die in einem kunstvollen Ornament ein „D" bildete waren seine Tränen versiegt.

Er klopfte zögerlich an der Tür und wartete vergebens. Sein zweites Klopfen war erfolgreich und ihm wurde die Türe geöffnet.

Draco kam etwas verschlafen in Harrys Blickfeld, ausser seinen schwarzen Shorts, die einen schönen Kontrast zu seiner edlen blassen Haut bildeten, trug er nichts am Körper.

Sein Haar war trotz seines Zopfes verwuschelt.

„Was willst du den?"

„Ich muss… dir ..sagen, dass ..dass ich in deine Tasse uriniert habe."

„Was!"

„Snape hatte es befohlen, ich..."

Weiter kam Harry nicht, Draco entriss ihm die Tasse, und schleuderte ihm den gesamten Inhalt ins Gesicht.

„Weck mich ja niemals mehr auf Potter!"

Mit diesen Worten lies er den Jungen stehen und knallte die Türe zu.

Harry wurde schlecht, sein Haar und sein Gesicht waren voller Urin, sein Eigenes zwar, aber das war nicht minder eklig.

Hastig sah er sich um, wenn er sein Raum mit Dusche fand oder einem Waschbecken konnte er sich waschen.

Doch wie von Zauberhand war keine der zahlreichen Türen offen.

So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zum Zaubertranklehrer zurückzukehren.

Gerade als er anklopfen wollte, ging die Türe auf, Snape trug nur seine Shorts.

Harry schluckte bei diesem Anblick.

_Bitte nur nicht diesen Lackaffen, bei Merlin lass ihn einfach einschlafen. Bitte!"_

„Und?"

„Hab es ausgerichtet."

„Ich rieche es, musstest du ihn wütend machen?"

„Sie sagten doch, ich soll das tun, und dieser arroganter Affe macht solch eklige Dinge!"

„Du redest da von meinem Patenkind!"

_Oh nein Harry warum haltest du nicht einmal die Klappe? Genau das wollte er doch._

„Entschuldigung, Sir."

„Ist es nicht eklig? Voller Urin zu sein?"

„Doch Sir."

„Du darfst es dir abwaschen."

„Gleich Sir?"

„Nachdem ich mich erleichtert habe."

„Gut ich warte hier."

„Du verstehst mich falsch, Potter."

Harry blickte den Professor ins Gesicht, auf dessen Lippen zeichnete sich ein bösartiges Lächeln ab.

„Sir. bitte erklären sie mir. was sie wollen."

„Ich will, dass du mich ins Bad begleitest."

„Ja, Sir."

Als die Beiden in dem grossen Gästebadezimmer angekommen waren, verlangte Serverus, dass sich der Junge in die Badewanne kniete.

Sofort schloss Harry seine Augen; er wollte nicht sehen, was nun geschah.

Er vermutete, dass Snape ihn, mit seinem Urin wollte.

Selbst wenn dem nicht so war, wollte es auf keinen Fall die Männlichkeit seines ehemaligen Lehrers sehen.

Alleine bei diesem Gedanken bekam der Junge Gänsehaut.

„Öffne die Augen, Potter! Sieh nur her."

Harry kniff die Augen nun fester zusammen. Er wollte es nicht, er konnte es einfach nicht.

Serverus schlug dem bebenden Jungen mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht.

„Sie mich an!"

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, blinzelte die verschwommene Welt weg.

Er blickte in die kalten, grausamen Augen von Serverus.

Dieser stand nackt vor dem Jungen und lächelte in sanft an.

„Deine Augen sind wunderschön, grün wie unsere Hausfarbe, sogar wenn du so blickst."

„Danke, Sir."

„Komm leck an meinen Hoden!"

Über Harrys Rücken jagte ein Schaudern, dennoch blieb ihm nichts anders übrig, als die dargebotenen Hoden mit der Zungenspitze zu liebkosen.

Ein leichtes Zucken ging durch Serverus Körper. Nun endlich konnte er seinen Freund und Herrn Lucius verstehen, nun wusste er warum er es geliebt hatte, wenn man ihm gedient hatte.

Serverus umfasste sein Glied und begann leicht seine Eichel zu massieren.

„Hör auf und mach den Mund auf, Potter!"

Harry lies abrupt ab, dankbar nicht weiter machen zu müssen.

Er öffnete seine sinnlichen Lippen, und verharrte so auf Serverus Befehl, dieser Urinierte in die geöffneten Lippen des Jungen.

Harry spie es sofort aus, als er realisierte was Snape mit ihm tat.

Doch dieser zwang ihm seine Männlichkeit in den Mund zu nehmen, um zu beenden, was er angefangen hatte.

Der Gryffindor würgte hilflos in dem stahlharten Griff, als er ihn los lies spie und hustete er hilflos.

„Nun dusche und putz dir die Zähne!"

Mit diesem Befehl, flogen Duschgel, Zahnbaste und Zahnbürste in die Badewanne.

Serverus verliess nach dem Händewaschen mit einem Waschlappen den Raum.

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte es noch nie so eilig zu duschen wie heute. Er schrubbte wie wild an seinen Zähnen, bis sein Zahnfleisch zu bluten anfing.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum dieser Mensch so grausam zu ihm war.

Schon vom ersten Tag an, seit er ihn kannte war er kalt und unmenschlich zu ihm.

Harry musste das Duschen zweimal unterbrechen, weil er sich übergeben musste.

Noch nie hatte er sich so schmutzig und wertlos gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

Serverus, der geduldig lesend im anderen Raum gewartet hatte, blickte auf, als der Junge vom Bad ins Zimmer trat.

Wie schön er doch war. Der Tränkemeister hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für Potter Jungen gehabt. Schon James war Hauptperson seiner feuchten Träume gewesen.

Und als dann Harry nach Hogwarts kam, hatte er neue Phantasien…

Nachdem er Lucius all die Jahre ein guter Sklave war, und vieles von ihm gelernt hatte, waren seine Phantasien gewachsen.

Nun war es an der Zeit sie auszuleben.

„Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Ich ..Ich musste mich übergeben Sir."

„Willst du etwa sagen ich sei widerlich?"

„Nein Sir, nur der Urin. Bitte verzeiht!"

„So So….Das magst du also nicht!"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir."

„Wir werden eine passende Strafe für dich finden."

„Ja Sir."

Serverus legte sein Buch weg und wies Harry an sich über den Schreibtisch zu beugen, dann strich er über das feste Fleisch der Kehrseite.

Er liebte diesen Po seit unendlich langer Zeit; wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, sein Glied in die Enge Öffnung zustossen, und nun hatte er die Gelegenheit.

Doch es erfordert noch ein wenig Geduld. Erst musste er gebrochen werden und diese Arbeit konnte er nicht seinem Patenkind überlassen.

Er zauberte einen Dildo hervor und stiess ihn in den dargebotenen Po; daraufhin schrie Harry gepeinigt auf.

Serverus achtete nicht auf das weitere Wimmern, das der Junge von sich gab und band ihn in eine kauernde Position.

„Bis morgen wirst du so bleiben. Das wird deine Strafe sein.. ich werde dich nicht mehr schlagen, für heute jedenfalls. Aber du wirst mit dem Wissen weitere 6 Stunden leben, dass ich dich nach Ablauf dieser Frist in deinen allerwertesten nehme."

„Ja Sir"

Serverus legte sich in das weiche Bett und betrachtete den zitternden Jungen. Er würde hundertprozentig eine unangenehme Nacht haben. Was er verdiente, nachdem er gewagt hatte zu sagen, dass er eklig sei.

Harry schrak aus seinem Traum auf, als irgendetwas zusammenbrach. Verzweifelt zerrte er an den Stricken, die ihn festhielten; Panik machte sich in ihm breit.

Erst als er bemerkte, dass es sich nur um ein Gewitter handelte, wurde er ruhiger.

Nun kam es ihm auch wieder in den Sinn, dass Snape ihn zur Strafe an diesen Ort gefesselt hatte. Er versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, doch ihm waren seine Gliedmassen eingeschlafen, dass sie schon schmerzten.

Der Junge versuchte sich abzulenken, in dem er das Gewitter beobachtete - schon als Teen hatte er Gewitter geliebt.

Auch Serverus war ab dem Gewitter erwacht und beobachtete den Jungen, der an dem Tisch lehnte und sehnsüchtig das Naturschauspiel beobachtete.

Von Zeit zu Zeit wurde sein Gesicht von den tobenden Blitzen erhellt und es schien dem Tränkmeister, dass der Junge weinte.

Was kein Wunder war, denn er musste grausame Schmerzen aushalten. So beschloss Serverus aufzustehen und ihn loszubinden.

Er trug den Jungen in sein Bett und lies ihn einschlafen; für heute hatte sein Körper genug erlitten. Morgen würde ein neuer Tag sein.

Auch der Giftmischer legte sich wieder ins Bett und schloss den kühlen Körper in seine Arme, als Harry bedenklich anfing zu zittern. Als der Junge aber nicht aufhörte mit dem Zittern, löste der Lehrer ihm alle Fesseln.

Lange lag er noch wach und lauschte dem tobenden Ausbruch des Himmels, und wachte über den schlafenden Harry Potter.

Als Harry die Augen aufschlug, war er einen Moment desorientiert. Er lag in einem warmen weichen Bett und an ihn schmiegte sich ein warmer Körper.

Er schloss die Augen, er war wieder Zuhause - In Sicherheit. Der Gryffindor kuschelte sich näher an den Körper, der ihn umschlungen hielt und seufzte wohlig.

Fred, der sonst immer vor ihm lag, war sicher nur schnell auf dem Klo, und würde gleich wieder zum Kuscheln mit ihm und George zurückkommen, wie eigentlich jeden Morgen. Es war ihr morgendliches Ritual.

Doch als Fred zu lange auf sich warten lies, stutze Harry und er drehte sich langsam um. Ein erschrockener Laut drang aus seinem Mund, als er seinen ehemaligen Lehrer neben sich im Bett liegen sah.

Seine blasse Brust war unbedeckt und die Decke war bis zur schmalen Hüfte von Snape gerutscht. Harry wollte gar nicht wissen, ob er nackt schlief, es schaudere ihn schon der Gedanke an gestern. _Warum hat er mich losgebunden? Warum hatte er Mitleid?_

Serverus bemerkte, dass sich sein Bettnachbar bewegte, lies ihm aber noch ein bisschen Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass er neben ihm lag.

Er döste ein wenig vor sich hin und achtete auf die Atmung des Jungen.

Schon jetzt freute er sich auf das, was er mit Potter im Sinn hatte. Er würde seit langem wieder einen Morgen befriedigt beginnen.

Endlich wieder einen warmen Körper an seinem zufühlen, und nicht nur seine kalte Hand, die ihn zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, um Harry besser ansehen zu können. Sein Haar war wild zerwuschelt und blickte schüchtern aus seinen grünen Augen.

Als er bemerkte, dass der Tränkemeister ihn anblickte, wich er seinem Blick aus und fing an zu zittern.

„Ist dir kalt Potter?"

„Nein Sir."

„Gut, dann bitte öffne das Fenster und komm wieder her."

„Ja Sir."

Während der Junge den Befehl ausführte holte Serverus zwei Tinkturen aus seinem Nachtisch.

Als Harry sich gehorsam wieder auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, beugte sich der Lehrer zu ihm und tupfte ihm die eine der beiden TInkturen auf den Hals.

„Die Wunden werden sich nun bald schliessen, dann sind seine Schmerzen nicht mehr so gross."

„Danke Sir."

„Die andere Tinktur ist ein Vitamincoktail, er wird dich stärken."

„Danke Sir."

„Gut, nun wirst du mir einen Gefallen tun nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich Sir."

„Gut, ich will deine Lippen an meiner Scham fühlen, und ich will, dass du dich auf mich setzt."

Harry nickte stumm. Es ekelte ihn nichts mehr, als diesen Mann anzufassen, dennoch durchflutete ihn Dankbarkeit, dass er ihm die Schmerzen abgenommen hatte.

Langsam schlug er die Decke zurück, die den Unterleib von Snape noch bedeckte, und beugte seinen Kopf, um die stolz erhobene Männlichkeit zu liebkosen.

Harry schloss die Augen, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er jemand anders war, würde er auch nicht von der Übelkeit überrollt, die sich schon langsam anbahnte.

Seine Zunge fuhr über die samtige Eichel und umleckte sie sanft, um runter zu den Hoden zu gleiten, um auch diese zu liebkosen.

Harry bemühte sich seinen Partner zufrieden zu stellen, legte all sein Geschick an den Tag und wurde mit wohligem Stöhnen dafür belohnt.

Er spürte auch, dass er am Haar gepackt wurde, und sich sein Gegenüber vorerst mühsam beherrschte, aber das hielt nicht lange an. Bald musste sich Harry Mühe geben nicht zu würgen.

Aber so schnell Serverus seine Beherrschung verlor, so schnell fand er sie wieder.

„Komm Junge, setzt dich auf mich."

„Ja Sir."

Der Gryffindor erhob sich und platzierte sich über Serverus. Als dieser dem Jungen ins Gesicht blickte, erkannte er die Panik in den wunderschönen grünen Augen.

„Hab keine Angst Potter, halt eine Sekunde ein."

Der Giftmischer entnahm seinem Nachtisch eine weisse Tinktur und befeuchtete sein Glied damit.

Dann legte er seine Hände auf die schmale Hüfte des Jungen und dirigierte ihn auf seine Männlichkeit.

Der Gryffindor stöhnte leise auf, teils aus Schmerz, teils aus Überraschung von der Woge der Erregung, die ihn übermannte.

Langsam, aber stetig, bewegte er sich im Takt, der ihm der Lehrer vorgab. Er war überrascht, als ein kehliges Stöhnen sein Mund verliess, und bemerkte, dass Snape ebenfalls hemmungslos Stöhnte.

Nun war es nur noch eine Körpersache. Harry war so nahe an einem Höhepunkt, dass ihm alles egal wurde und er nahm sich von dem warmen Körper unter ihm, was er brauchte.

Serverus der überrascht war von der Initiative des Jungen, genoss es, dass er keinen Rhythmus mehr vorgeben musste und schloss die Augen.

Schon lange hatte er nicht mehr solch einen eng gebauten Körper gespürt. Mit tiefen harten Stössen genoss er es deshalb, dass sich Harrys Körper eng um ihn zog.

Serverus lächelte leicht; der Junge stand kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt und so vertiefte er seine Stösse und trieb den Jungen über die Klippe der Lust.

Als der Schwarzhaarige zitternd auf dem Lehrer zusammenbrach, stiess er noch einmal kräftig zu und entlockte dem erschöpften Harry ein erneutes Stöhnen und spritze seinen Samen in den Gryffindor.

Fast schon liebevoll schloss er seine Arme um den Jungen, strich ihm beruhigend über das zersauste Haar, lies es sogar zu, dass er noch mal einschlief.

Als Harry an diesem Tag erneut aufwachte, tat er dies alleine.

Auf dem Nachtisch stand noch die letzte Tinktur, die Snape gebraucht hatte um mühelos in ihn einzudringen.

Neben diesem geschwungenen Fläschchen lag der obligatorische Brief den Draco ihm jeden Morgen zukommen lies.

Der Gryffindor lies sich Zeit mit dem Lesen, heute war etwas anders ihn ihm. Das erste Mal seit den Tagen, in denen er in Malfoy Manor war, hatte er so was Ähnliches wie Menschennähe und Liebe erfahren und das von einem Menschen, von dem er immer Gedacht hatte, dass er ihn hassen würde.

Natürlich machte sich Harry keine Hoffungen das Serverus ihn hier rausholen würde, dennoch hatte ihm diese Nacht sehr viel gebracht. Natürlich konnte er sich getäuscht haben, schliesslich war Snape ja auch mehr als gemein zu ihm gewesen. Es konnte ja auch nur seine Art sein, Vertrauen zu schinden, so dass er ihm noch mehr Schmerz zu,fügen konnte, nur diesmal nicht körperlich sondern seelisch.

Zögernd öffnete er den Brief, der wie immer auf kostbarem Pergament mit grüner Tinte geschrieben war, und las, was ihm Draco heute aufhalste.

Guten Morgen

Ich denke du hast in dieser Nacht genug gelernt, um nun Respekt zu haben vor Serverus.

Lange habe ich nachgedacht was ich dir heute aufgebe, bis mir der Rosengarten meiner Mutter in den Sinn kam. Er braucht dringend Pflege. Da es nun langsam kühler wird solltest du die Rosen beschneiden und vorbereiten für den Winter.

Ich erlaube dir Kleidung zu tragen, da ich nicht will, dass du Krank wirst; ein kranker Sklave nützt mir nichts.

In der Küche steht dein Frühstück wie immer, deine Kleidung findest du im Salon.

Und ich warne dich, pass mir auf die Rosen auf! Es Gnade dir Gott, wenn du sie beschädigst!

Draco

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Rosen, wie sollte er also diese beschneiden ohne sie zu lädieren?

Er beschloss als erstes in die Bibliothek zu gehen und nachzuschlagen, wie er die Blumen zu pflegen hatte.

Nachdem er einen Umweg in die Küche gemacht hatte, trat er in den Salon, um die Kleidung an sich zu nehmen.

Schon fast ehrfürchtig strich er über die Kleidung, die auf dem Salontisch lag. Eine Hose in schlichtem Schwarz, Shorts, die aus so feinem Stoff war, den er nicht kannte, Socken und ein warmer Pulli, der kuschelig warm war.

Als er sich angezogen hatte ging er in die Bibliothek, die er nach einem Buch über Pflanzen durchforstete, aber nichts fand.

Also ging er unwissend nach draussen und betrachtete die Gartenschere und dachte nach.

_Ich denke die muss man nur zurück schneiden, genau das werde ich nun tun._

So machte sich der Gryffindor an die Arbeit. Als er fertig war, erschien die kleine Elfe und stellte ihm einen Krug Wasser in den Schatten.

Harry setze sich an die Hauswand und trank gierig. Er betrachtete seine Arbeit - nicht ohne Stolz. Man sah keinen Unterschied für einen Laien ob es die Arbeit eines Laien wie er war oder die eines Gärtners.

Zur selben Zeit an einem ganz anderen Ort sass Draco in seinem Büro und brütete über einen Bericht eines Angestellten.

Schon wieder musste er zu sehen wie das Ministerium nahe dran war, das Versteck seines Geliebten Lords aufzustöbern.

Noch einmal musste er Vorkehrungen treffen, um vom richtigen Weg abzulenken.

So rief er den Verfasser des Reportes zu sich.

„Mr. Malfoy sie haben mich gerufen?"

„Allerdings Mr. Tassel. Ich habe gerade ihre Darstellung gelesen über den Aufenthalt von dem dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf."

„ Ist irgendwas damit Mr. Malfoy?"

„ Ja in der Tat, ändern sie es….Ich empfinde es als eine Beleidigung."

„Aber ich verstehe Sie nicht, ich habe gründlich recherchiert und alle Daten sind korrekt."

Draco hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und bedrohte damit den deutlich kleinere Mann.

„Imperius!"

Ein roter Strahl hüllte den Mann ein und er stand augenblicklich da wie eine Wachsfigur.

„So wären sie nun so freundlich, Mr. Tassel, und würden sie ihre Meldung ändern?"

„Natürlich Mr. Malfoy, es wird gleich erledigt."

„Bringen sie ihn mir gleich danach in mein Büro, und zu niemanden ein Wort!"

„Natürlich Sir."

Nach einer kurzen Zeit kam der Mann zurück und reichte Draco den umgeschriebene Bericht.

Draco war zufrieden mit sich. Dass sein dunkler Lord in England war musste niemand wissen, und dass Tassel nun alle Aufmerksamkeit nach Neuseeland richtete war wunderbar.

Er lies den Report sinken und blickte aus dem Fenster. Nun konnte er Feierabend machen und es konnte niemand mehr gefährlich werden für seinen Herr.

Er löste den Zauber über Tassel, nachdem er ihm eingebläut hatte, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnern konnte.

Als Draco sein Büro verlassen hatte, wusste der verdutzte Jacob Tassel nicht mehr warum er überhaupt in Malfoy Büro stand.

Als er die Haupthalle durchquert hatte und auf die belebte Strasse von London trat, atmete er tief aus.

Er hasste es sich verstellen zu müssen, sich eine Maske aufsetzen zu müssen, doch er wusste, dass das zu einem Leben eines Malfoy gehörte.

Er beschloss noch ein wenig durch das London der Muggels zu schlendern. Er hatte anders als sein Vater keinen Hass mehr auf sie. Manchmal taten sie ihm schon fast leid.

Denn ihr Leben war manchmal so viel beschwerlicher ohne Magie, meistens dauerte alles doppelt so lange als bei einem Zauberer.

Als es langsam eindunkelte, beschloss Draco nach Hause zu gehen, und die Arbeit zu begutachten, die Potter zu erledigen hatte.

Als er mit einem leisen Plopp im nichts verschwand, drehte sich ein kleines Mädchen zu seiner Mutter um.

„Mama, der Junge der ist einfach verschwunden."

„Red keinen Quark, Kleine."

„Doch, ganz bestimmt, ich wusste doch, dass es Zauberer gibt..."

„Du und deine Phantasie!"

Das Lächeln, das über das kleine Kindergesicht huschte, sah die Mutter jedoch nicht mehr.

Harry, der eben den letzen Strauch mit Jutte ummantelte und ihn vorsichtig verschnürte, blickte hoch, als er das leise Plopp dicht neben sich vernahm.

„Guten Abend, Potter!"

„Guten Abend, Draco"

„ Ich sehe du hast meine Aufgabe wunderbar gemeistert. Dafür werde ich dich Belohnen."

„Oh, Danke."

„Ich will heute in die Oper, und da mir mein Patenonkel abgesagt hat, wirst du mich begleiten."

„Ja."

„Begleite mich, ich werde dir was Anständiges zum Anziehen geben"

Harry hatte Mühe dem zügigen Schritt mitzuhalten und war froh, als sie sein Zimmer erreicht hatten.

Draco erlaubte es sogar, dass sich der Schwarzhaarige auf sein Bett setze, während er ihm einen Frack raussuchte.

„Zum Glück haben wir dieselbe Grösse Potter, so der ist für dich."

„Danke. „

„Geh aber erst Duschen, wir treffen uns in einer Stunde in der Eingangshalle."

„Gut, ich beeile mich!"

„Das ist wunderbar."

Harry eilte davon, um im Gästezimmer zu duschen. Wie immer genoss er es duschen zu können.

Als er angezogen war, rieselte ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken, so lange war es her, dass er dieses Haus verlassen hatte können.

Klar würde Draco ihn begleiten, aber dennoch, vielleicht konnte er so ja entkommen?

Ungeduldig wartete er auf den Hausherren, vor lauter Nervosität lief er, in Kreisen.

Als er Schritte auf der Treppe hörte und er sich umwand, traf ihn fast der Schlag.

Draco sah Klasse aus!

Gekleidet ihn ein Frack wie er selbst einen Zylinder auf dem Sternenfarbenen Haar und ein Gehstock in seiner linken Hand, nahm er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit von Harry an sich.

Ganz klar war es extravagant wie er gekleidet war, aber es passte zu dem Hübschen Malfoy Spross.

Draco, der seinen Blick nicht von Harry wenden konnte, stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füsse.

Er fand, dass sein Anzug dem Jungen wunderbar stand.

„Harry Potter, du siehst wunderbar aus!"

„Danke."

„So, nun mein Fahrer wartet draussen vor der Tür. Lass uns gehen!"

Harry begleitete Draco ohne ein Widerwort in den Wagen, der vor der Türe stand. Ohne Zweifel war der Fahrer ein Muggel, deshalb schwieg Harry.

Der Blonde nahm dem verdutzen Gryffindor den eisernen Ring ab und blickte in dessen smaragdgrünen Augen.

„Ich nehme in dir für heute Abend ab, aber denk immer daran, ein Fehler, sollte er auch noch so klein sein und ich lege in dir wieder um! Du bist immer noch mein Sklave, verstehst du das?"

„Natürlich Draco, trotzdem danke ich dir."

Der Schwarzhaarige staunte, als sie vor einem Restaurant hielten und er von Draco herein geführt wurde.

Aus Reflex und wollte er sich neben Draco knien und ihn unbeheligt Essen lassen, doch dieser hielt ihn auf.

„Nicht doch! Heute darfst du mir beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten wie ein freier Mann, du darfst dir sogar aussuchen was du möchtest."

„Danke dir, Draco, danke!"

Harry genoss es neben Draco zu Speisen, und sich wieder als vollwertiger Mensch zu fühlen, auch wenn es nur ein Abend war.

So versuchte er auch mit Draco ins Gespräch zukommen.

„Was werden wir uns in der Oper ansehen?"

„Das Phantom der Oper, und eigentlich ist es ja ein Musical, aber sie bringen es heute in der Oper, und ich liebe dieses Gebäude."

„Aha, ich sah es nie."

„Wie auch, so ungebildet wie du bist, konnte ich es nicht erwarten, dass du so etwas kennst."

„Es tut mir Leid, wäre ich bei meinen Eltern aufgewachsen, hätte mein Leben vielleicht eine andere Wendung gehabt!"

„Da ist vielleicht was Wahres dran..."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass er seine Eltern vermisste, so würde Draco nur wieder an seinen Vater denken und wahrscheinlich wäre dann sein Abend verdorben und das wollte Harry nicht.

Das Mahl war vorzüglich, noch nie hatte der Gryffindor in so einem luxuriösen Restaurant gegessen.

Als sie gespeist hatten begaben sie sich zu der schönen Oper, natürlich waren ihre Plätze in einer Loge, da sie alleine waren kniete Harry sich auf den Boden.

„So siehst du ja gar nichts vom Musical."

„Nein das nicht, aber ich bin doch dein Eigentum und du…"

„Setz dich auf den Stuhl Harry, du hast meine Kleidung an, also Bitte!"

„Ja..."

Harry setze sich gehorsam hin, sein Plan war Draco das Gefühl zu geben, dass er alles für ihn tun würde, und er so seine Aufmerksamkeit nicht so auf ihn lenkte.

Denn nach dieser Aufführung würde er Versuchen zu fliehen und konnte sich deshalb nicht so ganz auf die Vorführung konzentrieren.

Der Schwarzhaarige beobachtet lieber sein Gegenüber. Der Blonde war hingerissen von der Darbietung und als sie sich zu Ende neigte, konnte der Junge silberne Tränen in den goldenen Wimpern erkennen.

Wie ein zahmer Hund folgte er seinem Herrn; beide warteten still auf den Wagen.

Als dieser kam hielt er Draco die Türe auf, dieser stieg ohne Zögern ein, nun nutze Harry seine Gelegenheit und rannte in die enge Gasse, die vor ihn lag.

Sein Plan war nicht ausgereift, den er rannte direkt in eine Sackgasse. Verzweifelt versuchte er über die Mauer zu klettern.

Plötzlich traf ihn mitten in seinem Vorhaben ein Lichtstrahl und er schlug hart mit dem Rücken auf Beton auf.

Wieder war da der bekannte Schmerzt des Crucio Fluches, nur diesmal hielt es länger an.

Harry schrie aus Leibeskräften, doch der Blonde hatte kein Mitlied mit dem Jungen. Er hatte ihn enttäuscht, sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihn unendlich verletzt - nun würde er leiden müssen.

„Ich habe dich gewarnt Potter, ich sagte dir jeder Fehler wird bestraft."

Als der Schmerz endlich von Harry gewichen war, zitterte sein Körper unkontrolliert, er konnte sich nicht erheben.

Der Blonde kniete sich neben den Jungen und legte ihm den Ring wieder um den Hals.

„Da dieser Fehler nicht klein war, wird deine Strafe diesmal nicht nur Hunger und Schmerz sein, Potter. Diesmal werde ich dir zeigen, zu was ich fähig bin!"

Der Blonde schleifte den Jungen an den Haaren zu dem Auto, öffnete die Türe und hievte ihn hinein ohne auf das wimmern von ihm zu achten.

Er weisste seinen Fahrer an, ihn zu seinem Haus zu fahren; er war sauer.

Sobald er im Haus war, schleuderte er den Jungen an die gegenüberliegende Wand und entledigte sich seiner Frackjacke und krempelte sein Hemd hoch, um sein dunkles Mal zu berühren, und um die anderen Todesser zu rufen.

Lange musste er nicht auf seine Freunde warten; alle waren schneller als der Wind anwesend.

Jeder wusste, dass Malfoy der Einzige neben dem dunklen Lord war, der alle zueinander rufen konnte.

„Was ist Malfoy?"

"Ich habe euch was zu spielen!"

„Ach ja? Wer?"

„Potter!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich meine ich das Ernst. Ich werde gleich einen Raum einrichten lassen.."

„Das Glaube ich einfach nicht."

„Und habt ja keine Gnade mit ihm!"

Der Blonde führte die Menge in den Raum, wo Harry auf einen Tisch gebunden da lag, den Po leicht erhoben und vollkommen unbeweglich.

Einige der Todesser lachten auf, ab der misslichen Lage, in der Potter steckte.

Die Ersten, die entkleidet waren, waren Mc Nair und Goyle sen. Beide waren im Vergleich zu ihren Söhnen imposante Erscheinungsbilder.

Mc Nair ein gross gewachsener Mann mit rotem Haar und braunen Augen, der neben Goyle schlanker aussah als er eigentlich war. Goyle war nicht dick, aber kräftiger als die übrigen Gebaut und sein schmutzig Blondes Haar gab ein Kontrast zu seinen grauen Augen.

Der Blonde strich dem Gryffindor durch das Schwarze Haar, um ihn an diesem hochzuziehen, damit er in seine grüne Augen blicken konnte.

„Ja, sieh mich nur an, du solltest wissen wer dir das alles antut."

Mit diesen Worten schob er dem würgenden Jungen seine Männlichkeit in den Mund. Er kannte keine Gnade mit ihm, ergoss sich aber schell in den Mund von Harry.

Der Rothaarige war angestachelt von dem, was ihm von Goyle geboten wurde und nahm das Po des Gryffindor in Beschlag. Mit harten, tiefen, brutalen Stössen nahm er den wimmernden Jungen.

„Komm schon Zabini…Wolltest du nicht schon lange einen Potter in den Mund ficken?"

Aus dem Schatten trat ein Schwarzhaariger junger Mann, sein Haar reichte ihm bis über die Ohren, seine Augen waren von einem Katzenhaften grün. Seine Gestallt schlank und gross, auch er war ebenfalls wie alle anderen nackt.

Schon fast sexy trat er auf den gebundenen zu und legte ihm seine Eichel auf die geschlossenen Lippen, leise lockte er den Jungen.

„Komm schon Potterchen, mach den Mund auf, meiner schmeckt dir bestimmt besser!"

Harry musste das Gelächter der Anwesenden über sich ergehen lassen.

Dann wurde er gezwungen den Mund zu öffnen und spürte kurz danach die ganze Grösse von Zabini.

Er war nicht so fordernd wie es Goyle gewesen war, dennoch stiess er dem Jungen gegen die Kehle, so dass dieser sich fast erbrach.

Schon bald fühlte er die Stösse von Mc Nair nicht mehr... In jener Nacht wurde er von allen Anwesenden benutzt und beschmutzt, man lies ihn in dieser Stellung und man kehrte am nächsten Tag zurück.

Der Junge stöhnte leise, seine Glieder schmerzten und seine Kehle war ausgetrocknet.

„Bitte gebt mir was zu trinken, ich bitte euch!"

„So, So der Potter will etwas trinken!"

„Kommt Nadir, Stephen, dann geben wir ihm etwas zu trinken. Du hast Glück, Potter, sogar Eiweiss kriegst du kostenlos dazu."

Draco, der lautlos den Raum betreten hatte wurde Zeuge wie die drei Männer anfingen vor Harry zu onanieren.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, genau das mochte Potter überhaupt nicht.

Schnell trat er auf den wehrlosen Jungen zu und öffnete ihm gewaltsam den Mund.

„Schön den Mund aufmachen, Kleiner!"

Durch des Blonden Auforderung dauerte es nicht lange, bis die Männer ihren Samen dem Jungen in den Mund spritzten.

Harry verzog das Gesicht und versuchte seinen Mund zu schliessen, was Draco geschickt verhinderte.

„So, nun darf noch jeder von Potter haben, was er will, bevor wir zur Arbeit gehen."

Der Gryffindor schluckte den bitteren Samen der Männer hinunter. Panisch blickte er sich um, so gut es eben ging, sieben Leute zählte er.

„Bitte, ich kann nicht mehr, Draco, bitte ich kann nicht mehr. Ich..es tut mir leid, was ich getan habe, bitte! Ich hab gelernt. Ich habe meine Lektion gelernt!"

Der Blonde, der genau gehört hatte, was Potter ihm gesagt hatte, ignorierte diesen.

Er sah ungerührt zu, wie jeder der anderen Harry in den Po nahmen, horchte jedem Stöhnen, Flehen und Jammern von ihm zu.

Er schloss die Augen erregt, als er merkte, dass jeder nur bis kurz vor dem Höhepunkt in ihm blieben und den Samen dann tief in Harrys Mund ergossen.

Als der Blonde noch der einzige war, der mit Potter in einem Raum war, trat er an diesen heran.

„Nun hoffe ich, dass du mich niemals mehr enttäuschst."

„Nein. Draco."

„Du wirst nun in dieser Haltung noch ein Wenig aushalten müssen, ich muss nämlich ins Ministerium, bis heute Abend."

Harry der erschöpft war und erneut von einer Welle Schmerz überrollt wurde, verlor sich in gnädiger Bewusstlosigkeit.


	4. Gehorsam

Sooo das ist nun das letzte Kapitel bis zum Krönenden Schluss, nun ist es wirklich so das ihr euch entscheiden müsst. Momentan steht ja das Happy End an erster Stelle….

SummerSun: Nein bei mir heißt Happy End nicht dass Harry stirbt :-) Aber es wird weder Draco noch die Twins dazu beitragen das es Harry wider besser geht.

Miyao: Danke für dein liebes Review, und was hättest du gerne? Happy End oder lieber nicht?

Angelseys: Ich danke dir dass du trotz der späten Stunde ein so liebes Review geschrieben hast.

Als Draco sich mit den Idioten im Ministerium herumplagen musste, betrat Voldemord das Anwesen der Malfoys.

Er wusste von Draco, dass Potter immer noch in dem Raum war, den er eben betrat. Er betrachtete den Jungen, der immer noch in derselben Position auf dem Tisch lag.

„Ah, mein Junge, wie geht es dir den?"

Harry wimmerte. Er erkannte die Stimme sofort, er wünschte sich einfach, dass Voldemort wieder gehen würde.

„Bitte lass mich in Ruhe!"

„Warum sollte ich denn, wenn ich mit dir noch meinen Spass haben will?"

„Ich kann nicht…"

„Du wirst tun was ich will."

Tom streichelte den Jungen fast schon liebevoll über den Po, um ihn danach mit Küssen zu überschütten.

Dann küsste er den schmalen Rücken, bis hinauf zu seinem Nacken.

Harry wand sich unter der sanften Berührung.

„Nein, ich will das nicht!"

Der Schwarzhaarige krallte seine Fingernägel in den Rücken und zog seine Krallen durch das sanfte Fleisch.

Unter Harrys Schreien umspielten die Lippen ein leichtes Lächeln.

„Dir werde ich zeigen was du willst, dank Draco und Zabini habe ich meinen Körper vollständig zurück; mach dich nur darauf gefasst, dass ich mehr von dir will…Zu lange habe ich auf das verzichtet."

Der Junge verkrampfte sich, als er spürte, dass lange Finger nach seinem Po griffen und ihn untersuchten.

Langsam drangen sie in ihn ein, um ihn zu weiten, um ihn danach nicht gleich zu zerreissen.

Als Harry anfing zu Betteln, dass er ihn in Ruhe lassen soll, würgte er den Jungen und knebelte ihn.

„Schweig!"

Er tastete den Jungen weiter ab, seine Brust, seine Männlichkeit, einfach alles.

Dann entkleidete er sich langsam. Sein seidener Umhang, der seinen wohlgeformter Körper gänzlich umhüllte, dann das schlichte graue Hemd und die schwarzen Hosen und zum Schluss die roten Shorts.

„Siehst du, zu deiner Ehren etwas rotes, du stolzer Löwe."

Harrys Herz verkrampfte sich vor lauter Hass auf diesen Mann. Und er hasste seine Art, immerzu redete er, aber Harry interessierte es nicht, was er zusagen hatte.

„Weißt du, Harry, dein Vater hatte auch so ein schöner Po wie du, und er war wunderbar eng als ich ihn in dieser Nacht genommen habe"

„Hmmpf"

Tom lachte bösartig auf. Er wusste dass Potter sein Vater niemals kennen gelernt hatte, aber er glaubte natürlich nicht, dass sein eigener Erzeuger solche Dinge getrieben hatte.

Nun hatte er aber genug gewartet, so näherte sich Tom der engen Öffnung und drang fast mühelos in ihn ein.

„Ahh ich sehe schon, du hattest heute das Vergnügen mit einem anderen Mann, war es Draco?"

„Hmmpf"

„Ein Nicken oder Kopfschütteln reicht!"

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Der grosse Dunkle fing an zu lächeln, und befreite Harry von seinem Knebel.

„Sag mir wer dich alles besessen hat."

„Bitte nicht…."

„Sag es mir!"

„Goyle, Zabini, Crabe, Crouch jr, Eric Nadir, Stephen Somalis und Andre Johnson"

„So viele?"

„Ja."

„Dabei stehen noch so viele unter meinem Befehl, aber die können dich ein anders Mal besitzen; nun mach mir einen Gefallen, schrei für mich"

Mit diesen Worten stiess er in den wehrlosen Jungen, steigerte seine Stösse in einen brutalen und tiefen Rhythmus und entlockte Harry so Schreie, die seine Lust nur umso mehr steigerte.

Mit einem heiseren Aufschrei ergoss sich der ältere auf den Rücken des Jungen, und wand sich dann abrupt von ihm ab.

Sekundenschnell war er angezogen und verschwunden.

Harry blieb alleine im Dämmerlicht zurück, allein und beschmutzt.

Als Draco das Haus betrat, verlor er keine Zeit und trat in den Raum, in dem Harry gefangen war.

Er löste die starken Stricke, die sich tief in sein Fleisch eingegraben hatten, bemerkte natürlich die weisse Flüssigkeit auf seinem Rücken, eifersüchtig hob er die Augenbraue.

„Wer war während meiner Abwesenheit hier? War es Serverus? Was läuft zwischen dir und ihm!"

Des Jungen Antwort kam leise über die spröden Lippen.

„Voldemort, nicht Snape. Nichts ist zwischen ihm und mir"

„Mein dunkler Lord war hier? Wenn dem so ist, hoffe ich du hast ihm zu seiner Zufriedenheit gedient"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte stumm. Er hatte furchtbaren Durst und sein Magen knurrte lautstark.

„Ich lasse dir was zu Essen herrichten, danach will ich dich in meinem Zimmer sehen. Gewaschen!"

Draco begab sich in sein Büro und setze sich in den grossen bequemen Stuhl. Sein Herr legte ihm immer einen Brief hin, wenn er hier war, während seiner Abwesenheit.

Und diesmal war er gespannt, was er zu seinem Sklaven sagen würde.

_Mein lieber Draco,_

_Du hast die wunderbare Gabe wie dein Vater, deine Sklaven und Untergebenen innerd kürzester Zeit gefügig zumachen._

_Ich muss sagen, der Potter Junge ist ein guter Fang, und ich danke dir, dass du mich davon abgehalten hattest ihn zutöten._

_In der Tat ist uns so mehr gedient, so können wir alle unsere geheimsten, und dunkelsten Phantasien ausleben, ohne jemand, der uns nahe steht zu verletzen._

_Wo wir gerade dabei sind, bei Menschen die uns Nahe stehen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du weißt, dass du mich verärgert hast. Bevor wir unsere Lakaien an so einen Kostbaren Sklaven heranlassen, hätte ich doch in den Genuss kommen sollen. Stimmst du mir da zu?_

_Ich denke auch, dass du die Konsequenz daraus ziehen wirst! Wie auch dein Vater vor dir bist du mein Eigentum wenn ich es will._

_Ich möchte dich heute Abend sehen, zieh nichts Unnötiges an…Du weißt wie ich dich sehen will._

_Voldemort._

Draco schluckte schwer, es war eine lange Zeit her, seit er von seinem Herren zu sich bestellt worden war.

Er wusste, dass sein Vater nahe an Tom gestanden hatte und dass er verletzt war, das Lucius ihn verraten hatte und Gefühle für Harry entwickelt hatte.

Auch wusste er, dass seine Pflichten für die sich Lucius verbunden hatte, nun seine Pflichten waren.

Sein Blick wanderte in dem geräumigen Büro umher, er hatte eigentlich alles so gelassen wie es sein Vater es verlassen hatte.

Den schweren Eichenschreibtisch, den er als Kind geliebt hatte, weil man sich prima verstecken konnte; und als Jungendlicher wurde er oft über diesen Tisch gelegt um vernascht zu werden.

Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über die sinnlichen Lippen des Blonden, selbst die kunstvollen Bilder waren noch an seinem Platz.

Langsam kroch aber auch die Wut wieder in ihm hoch. Er musste mit einer Strafe rechnen, nur weil Potter diesen Fehler begangen hatte und er ihn bestrafen musste.

Er beschloss den Abend mit Harry zu verschieben, um sich gleich auf den Weg zu seinem Herrn zu machen

Als er die geschwungene Treppe zu seinem Zimmer hochging, hastete Harry vorbei, nackt und frisch geduscht.

„Halt Potter!"

„Ja Draco?"

„Unser Treffen müssen wir für ein paar Stunden verschieben."

„ In Ordnung."

„Du darfst gern ein Buch lesen, oder ein Brief an deine Freunde schreiben leg ihn mir danach in mein Büro; ich werde ihn durchlesen und danach abschicken. Versuch nicht noch einmal mich zu verarschen!"

„Ja, Draco."

„Wunderbar, du wirst sehn es ist nicht immer mies mein Sklave zu sein."

„Ja, Draco?"

„Ja?"

„Und wo finde ich Tinte, Feder und Pergament?"

„In meinem Büro, sei einfach vorsichtig"

„Danke."

„Bis nachher Potter."

„Ja.„

Als er das dunkle und kühle Schlafzimmer betrat, überlegte er was er anziehen sollte. Er wusste natürlich, dass auch er für Tom nur ein Sklave war, wenn auch als Erster Bevorzugter, dennoch Sklave blieb Sklave

Bedächtig entnahm er einer Schublade eine Schatulle, dessen Inhalt ein ledernes Sklavenhalsband war.

Vor ihm hatte dies seinem Vater gehört, zögernd legte er es sich um den Hals und entledigte sich seiner Kleider.

So apperierte er zu seinem Herren, und fand sich wider in einem dämmrigen Raum.

„Ah mein lieber Junge, schön, dass du meiner Bitte so unverzüglich nachgekommen bist."

„Kein Problem Herr."

„Ich bin immer zufrieden mir dir gewesen, aber weißt du, dass mit Harry war nicht in Ordnung."

„Ich weiss, mein Herr, nur musste er bestraft werden."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, mein lieber Junge. Dennoch hättest du ihn mir des Anstandsshalber anbieten sollen, dass weißt du, oder?"

„Ich weiss mein Gebieter, verzeih mir"

„Natürlich, verzeih du mir aber auch, dass es mich nach deinem Körper gelüstet."

„Natürlich, Herr."

Tom streckte die Arme nach dem Blonden aus, dieser legte sich vertrauensvoll hinein, spürte wie die langen Finger über seinen Rücken geleiteten und ihn sanft streichelten.

Draco genoss dies sehr. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen Vater; öfters gaben sie sich Stunden lang der Lust und Liebe hin.

Schnell war der Slytherin erregt ab dem flinken Fingerspiel des Älteren. Die Lust loderte ihn ihm, denn Tom war schon lange nicht mehr das schlangenhafte Reptil, er hatte sich erholt und sein altes Äusseres wieder.

Draco küsste die schlanke unbehaarte Brust hinunter bis zu dessen Scham. Tom hob sein Becken, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er die Erlaubnis hatte.

So küsste er die samtige Spitze, um sie mit seiner Zungenspitze zu liebkosen, daran zu lecken und zu saugen.

Seine langgliedrigen Finger hatten schnell die Hoden des älteren umfasst, um diese zu liebkosen.

Mit Genuss stöhnte Tom unter dieser Behandlung. Er war berauscht unter den Fingern seines jungen Liebhabers

Er liebte den warmen, weichen, entzückenden Mund des Jungen. Er hatte sich längst in das weiche blonde Haar gekrallt, um Draco seinen bevorzugten Takt anzugeben, der diesen mit Vergnügen beibehielt.

Draco liebte das Stöhnen seines Herren, am Allermeisten freute es ihn, dass er ihn nicht bestraft hatte, so machte ihm die Stunden mit Tom am Meisten Spass.

Als sich sein Herr immer mehr anspannte, wusste der Blonde, dass er kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand.

Als dieser ihn überrollte, öffnete Draco seinen Mund weiter um keinen Tropfen zu verpassen und leckte genüsslich den letzen Rest von dessen Glied.

Als sich der Atmen von Tom wieder beruhigt hatte, lächelte er den Jungen an.

„Du weißt nicht wie wundervoll du bist, mein Junge."

„Ich danke dir, Tom."

„Bereit für eine lächelte Tom an. Natürlich war er bereit für eine weitere Runde; er hob seine geröteten Lippen, um seinen Kuss von Tom zu empfangen.

Er liebte seine feurigen Küsse, die raubten ihm ständig den Verstand und sie trugen dazu bei, dass seine Erregung ins Unermessliche wuchs.

Sein Leib zitterte unter diesem einfachen Kuss, und als Tom mit seiner Zunge um Einlass bettelte, lies der Blonde in breitwillig ein.

Dieses Zungenspiel wühlte Tom genau so auf wie es den Blonden tat. Schon bald brach er den Kuss, um Draco um die Männlichkeit zu fassen und sie leicht zu massieren.

Erstaunt keuchte der Junge auf, genoss aber die Liebkosung und Umwerbung des Älteren.

Dieser küsste den Jungen auf die schon feuchte Eichel, um sie leicht zu umlecken.

Der Blonde bäumte sich zitternd auf, und schrie heiser dessen Namen.

Tom mochte es, wenn Draco sich seiner Lust ungehemmt hingab, zügellos und fast willenlos in seinen Armen lag, diese Tatsache machte ihn an.

Er spreizte dem Jungen die Schenkel, um besser an seine Hoden zu kommen, mit flinken Fingern drang er in den engen Anus des Jungen ein.

Dieser zog die Luft zischend durch die Zähne ein, nur um zitternd auszuatmen.

„Ja genau, sei nur so zügellos, das macht mich richtig an."

Tom, der seine Finger leicht an den Lustpunkt von Draco drückte, blickte dem Jungen lüsternd zu, wie er seine sinnlichen Lippen leicht geöffnet hatte und leicht stöhnte.

„Bitte Tom, nimm mich endlich."

„Du solltest dich mehr in Geduld üben, mein Kleiner."

Der ältere Slytherin trieb den Kleinen immer näher an den Rand der Ohnmacht. Küsste den dargebotenen Hals des Jungen, leckte die Halsschlagader entlang und saugte an der dünnen Haut des Jungen.

Das Beben, das durch den schlanken Leib ging, entzückte Tom dermassen, dass er in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung in den Körper des Jungen eintauchte.

Das kehlige Stöhnen, das Draco dabei von sich gab, feuerte Tom dermassen an, dass er bald tief und hemmungslos in den Blonden stiess.

Der Blonde schlang seine Arme um den Nacken seines Bettpartners und keuchte seine Lust bedenkenlos gegen die starke Brust.

Als sich die beiden Lippen erneut in einen Kuss fanden, waren beide wieder nahe am Gipfel der Lust.

Der Blonde ergoss sich gegen den Bauch des älteren. Davon so überwältigt, kam auch Tom zu seinem Orgasmus, tief in seinem jungen Liebhaber.

Lies sich danach langsam auf den Jungen sinken, um ihn sanft in den Arm zu nehmen. Eine lange Zeit blieben beide stumm nebeneinander liegen.

Als Draco sich erheben wollte mit der Annahme, dass Tom eingeschlafen war, hielt ihn eine starke Hand zurück.

„Was ist mit deiner Strafe?"

„Ich dachte du hast mir Verziehen, mein Herr."

„Natürlich, aber eine kleine Züchtigung, zur Erinnerung wird dir nichts schaden."

Gedemütigt neigte der Blonde den Kopf, er wusste schon, dass er sich zu früh gefreut gehabt hatte.

„Natürlich Herr..."

„Sei so freundlich, stell dich an die Wand."

Tom wartete bis sich der Junge an die Wand gestellt hatte mit dem schmalen, aber starken Rücken, der noch Makellos war.

Im Kerzenschein wirkte seine Haut weiss wie Alabaster, eine edle Hautfarbe, die Tom bevorzugt an den Malfoy Männern liebte.

Auch das Haar war wunderbar lang; wie damals das von seinem Vater reichte es offen bis zu seinem Po.

„Bitte heb dein Haar vom Rücken."

„Ja Herr."

Draco befolgte die Anweisung rasch, um seinen Herren nicht noch mehr zu erzürnen.

„Welche Peitsche willst du? Oder magst du lieber den Rohrstock?"

„Wählt ihr Herr."

„Gut, dann wähle ich den Rohrstock, wie alt bist du nun mein Junge?"

„Fünfundzwanzig mein Herr."

„Gut, dann sollen es fünfundzwanzig Schläge sein."

Der Blonde atmete erleichtert aus. 25 konnte er locker wegstecken. Langsam fing er an sich zu entspannen, bis er seinen Herren lachen hörte.

„ Es sind zwar nicht viele Hiebe mein Junge, deswegen werden die letzen zwei auf deine Scham fallen"

So nahm der ältere Slytherin den Rohrstock in die Hand, und zog ihn durch die Luft, dieser traf klatschend auf die Haut des Rückens auf, Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf.

Die Pein durchzuckte seinen Körper in grossen Wellen, er bekam die anderen Hiebe nur mit, in dem eine neue Welle voller Leid explodierte.

„So dreh dich bitte um."

Draco kam dem leicht wackelnd nach, und als er sich ganz umgewand hatte lehnte er sich zitternd an die Wand, auch wenn sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer.

Er blickte seinem Herren in die Augen, die als einziges Merkmal noch leicht rötlich glomm.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine liebreizenden Lippen. Zu Dracos Überraschung wechselte Tom vom Rohrstock zur neunschwänzigen, und trat so näher auf ihn zu.

Beide Hiebe die der Bonde nun zu erwarten hatte, folgten in einer schnellen Präzisen Reihenfolgen, gefolgt von den Schmerzensschreien des Blonden jungen Mannes.

Mit einem Wink zeigte Tom, dem Slytherin, dass er nun entlassen ist. Dieser rutschte an der Wand entlang und blieb erschöpft sitzen.

Die Tränen schluckte er mühsam hinunter; er weinte nicht vor Schmerz sondern vor Wut.

Wäre Potter an jenem Abend nicht abgehauen, wäre es auch niemals so weit gekommen, er hätte seinen Herren nicht enttäuscht und müsste nun keine Schmerzen ertragen.

Er beschloss zurückzukehren und Harry seinen Teil der Bestrafung zu geben, und mit einem leisen Plopp war er auch schon verschwunden.

Harry hatte den Abend genossen, in dem er frei im Haus herumlaufen konnte. Er schrieb sogar einen langen Brief an Fred und George, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollten, dass es ihm gut ging und er sich bald wieder melden würde. Und auch wenn er wusste, dass Draco diese Zeilen lesen würde, schrieb er den beiden, dass er sie über alles liebte und dass er sie unendlich vermisste.

Diesen legte er, wie es der Hausherr wollte, auf dessen Schreibtisch. Und kuschelte sich danach mit einem Buch in einen Sessel.

Als er Schritte vernahm wandte er sich um, der Blonde war in einem Umhang gehüllt doch Harry sah, dass er darunter nackt war….

„Komm mit,"

„Ja Draco,"

Harry versuchte dem schnellen Schritt von Draco mitzuhalten, der ihm bald eine Türe auf hielt und lies ihn hinein.

Der Blonde zog eine Kette durch den Ring von Harrys Halsband und kettete ihn an die Wand.

Mit einem Tritt in den Magen, liess er den Jungen auf den Boden sinken, und mit einem leisen keuchen blieb dieser auch liegen.

Ein paar Tritte folgten, bis Dracos Wut ein wenig verschwunden war. Dann kniete er sich neben den verwirrten Jungen hin.

„Ich weiss, dass du überhaupt nicht weißt, warum ich so wütend auf dich bin. Und glaube mir, gerne würde ich es dir erklären, aber ich denke du bist zu Geistesarm dafür."

„Verzeih Draco, aber ich bin ganz bestimmt nicht dumm."

„Ach schweig!"

Der Blonde schlug Harry mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht, so dass dieser mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

„Würdest du verstehen, wenn ich sauer auf dich bin, dass du abgehauen bist? Würdest du es verstehen, dass Tom misch bestraft hat? Würdest du es verstehen Harry Potter!"

„Ich nein.. ja irgendwie...„

„Na siehst du…du verstehst einfach nichts!"

Harry schweig; er fühlte sich wirklich total beschränkt. Er konnte es ja irgendwie verstehen, dass Draco böse auf ihn war, weil er abgehauen war, aber er konnte nicht verstehen, dass Draco anscheinend dachte, dass er ihn zu Recht festhielt.

Auch konnte er verstehen, dass Draco bestraft worden war. Wenn Voldemort dies tat musste er auch seine Gründe haben, er konnte aber nicht verstehen, was dies mit ihm zu tun hatte.

Draco schien die Lust an diesem Spiel verloren zu haben, denn er setze sich neben Harry auf den Boden und starrte die Wand an.

Harry zog es vor zu schweigen. Er wollte es nicht riskieren Draco noch einmal böse zu machen.

Als der Blonde sich leicht bewegte rutschte ihm der Umhang von den Schultern, so dass Harry seinen geschundenen Rücken erblickte. Der Gryffindor zuckte leicht zusammen bei diesem Anblick.

Konnte es sein, dass diese Wunden von Tom stammten? Bevor er aber mehr darüber nachdenken konnte, hatte sich Draco erhoben und hatte den Raum verlassen.

Schnurstracks ging er in sein Büro, wo er seinen Umhang in die Ecke schmiss und sich auf seinen Stuhl setzte, nahm das ordentlich gefaltete Pergament und las was Harry geschrieben hatte.

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man nur so gefühlsdusselig sein...Da er es versprochen hatte, schickte er den Brief mit seiner Eule ab, die sicher niemand erkennen würde.

Leise seufzte er; sein Rücken brannte wie Feuer und er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen zu brauen.

Er war sogar zu müde, um zu bemerken, dass er nicht alleine im Raum war.

„Guten Abend mein Sohn."

„Ah Serverus guten Abend."

„Du bist mir ja ein schöner Anblick, möchtest du, dass ich deine Wunden versorge?"

„Ja bitte."

Serverus trat aus dem zwielichtigem Schatten, und behandelte die Wunden, die sich daraufhin wieder schlossen und nur makellose Haut hinterliess.

Sanft streichelte er über den Rücken seines Patensohnes, und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Was ist denn nur alles passiert, als ich weg war?"

Der Blonde fing an zu erzählen, was in den Tagen der Abwesenheit von Serverus geschehen war.


	5. Serverus

So da die Mehrheit ein Happy end will stelle ich das nun Online…

Danke an alle lieben Lober ich bin euch unendlich dankbar….Das ist nun der erste Teil des Happy Ends….Ich sag euch freut euch auf den Freund von Draco, nur der kommt erst im 2 Kapitel vom Happy End vor G

Ich weiss manchmal bin ich gemein…..knuddel

Serverus trat aus dem zwielichtigen Schatten und behandelte die Wunden, die sich daraufhin wieder schlossen und nur makellose Haut hinterliess.

Sanft streichelte er über den Rücken seines Patensohnes, und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Was ist denn nur alles passiert, als ich weg war?"

Der Blonde fing an zu erzählen, was in den Tagen der Abwesenheit von Serverus geschehen war.

Serverus hörte wie immer Aufmerksam zu, ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen.

Aber in seinem Inneren brodelte es heftig. Er liebte seinen Patensohn wie sein eigener.

Nun da Lucius Tod war, war er ein wichtiger Bezugspunkt in Dracos Leben geworden, doch er hatte mit Schrecken feststellen müssen, dass er fast alle negativen Seiten des Blonden angenommen hatte.

Auch die, dass immer die Anderen an einem Schlamassel die Schuld tragen, und ein Malfoy niemals für Fehler zu bestrafen war; denn er macht schliesslich keine Fehler.

Serverus hatte an diesem Abend das erste Mal. Mitleid mit dem jungen Potter. Dass lag wahrscheinlich auch daran, dass ihre erste Nacht für Serverus mehr als Positiv gewesen war, und der Junge ihm wahnsinnig viele Gefühle bescherte.

So beschloss der Tränkemeister, den Jungen diese Nacht wieder aufzusuchen, natürlich musste das gut getarnt sein, dass Draco nichts bemerkte von dem zarten Band zwischen ihm und Harry.

„So ist Harry immer noch angekettet?"

„Natürlich."

„Benötigst du ihn in dieser Nacht noch?"

„Nein, mir ist die Lust vergangen, bei so viel Dummheit."

„Dann macht es dir nichts aus, wenn ich ihn mir leihe?"

„Natürlich nicht, bestrafe ihn nur Hart genug."

„Aber natürlich."

Dies hatte Serverus zwar nicht vor, doch das konnte er natürlich seinem Patensohn nicht sagen.

Der Lehrer, verabschiedete sich von Draco, und suchte den Raum auf, in dem Harry an die Wand gekettet war.

Der Junge blickte ihn aus seinen endlosen Seen aus grünen Smaragden an. Und als er erkannte, dass Serverus nicht gekommen war, um zu bestrafen, glitzerten seine Augen auf, um wenig später die Tränen über die Wangen zu schicken.

„Weine nicht Harry, ich will dir keinen Schmerz zu fügen."

„Sicher?"

„Aber, nein halt bitte Still."

Serverus löste die Ketten, und hob den Jungen in seine Arme, um ihn anblicken zu können.

Dunkle Augen blickten in die vom Weinen nun meeresgrünen Augen.

Der Tränkemeister versuchte diese Erscheinung anzulächeln, doch die Muskeln versagten ihren Dienst.

„Was ist denn, Sir?"

„Nichts - was sollte denn sein?"

„Sie haben so komisch, geblickt."

Der Schwarzhaarige trug den Jungen, in das Gästezimmer, dass er immer bezog, wenn er in diesem Haus übernachtete.

Er legte das Bündel Mensch vorsichtig auf das grosse, weiche Bett.

„Möchtest du mir beim Baden Gesellschaft leisten?"

„Sehr gerne, Sir."

Der Professor sah dem Jungen zu, wie er sich aus seinen Kleider schälte, die er in dieser Jahreszeit tragen durfte. Beim Anblick des nackten Körpers musste Serverus ein paar Mal schlucken, um seine Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Dann komm mit!"

Harry folgte Serverus. Er hatte keine Angst, dass er ihm Leid antun würde, denn er hatte keinen Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

Er hatte ja keinen Grund ihn anzulügen, was er noch niemals getan hatte, selbst in der Schulzeit hielt Snape jedes seiner Versprechen.

Er sah dem grossen Mann zu, wie er sich aus der Robe schälte, ordentlich die vielen Knöpfe öffnete. Darunter trug er ein weisses Hemd mit einer schlichten schwarzen Hose.

Harry wollte an ihn heran treten, um ihm zu helfen. Doch Serverus wich ihm aus. Geübt und schnell legte er die restliche Kleidung ab, und blickte dann den Jungen an.

Der Gryffindor betrachtete den schlanken, sehnigen Körper von Serverus. Nichts daran stiess ihn nach der letzen Nacht ab.

Nein, er fühlte ich sogar zu ihm hingezogen, mit seiner blassen Haut, die kühl und weich war.

Im gewissen Sinne war Serverus Snape ein schöner Mann, auch wenn er anders als Draco oder die Zwillinge war.

Er befand sich in einer Art Trance und erst als der Tränkemeister, kopfschüttelnd ins Badwasser stieg begriff er, dass er ihn mehrmals aufgefordert hatte sich ins warme Wasser zu setzen.

Harry lies sich hastig, in das warme Wasser gleiten, und lächelte den Lehrer an.

„Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?"

„Nein, es ist nur so anders, Sir,"

„Ich weiss, ich erkläre es dir dann, wenn ich es auch weiss."

„Gut, Sir."

„Potter….Harry…bitte nenn mich Serverus."

Nun starrte der Junge den älteren mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich soll was?"

„Mich Serverus nennen."

„Sir?"

„Serverus…Harry, nur Serverus."

„S..er. Serverus"

„Siehst du, klappt ganz gut, allerdings geht das nur, wenn wir alleine sind, verstehst du?"

„Natürlich."

Serverus streckte sich, und nahm den Jungen den eisernen Ring ab. Er konnte ihn nicht mehr ansehen, und er war sich gewiss, dass Harry auch ohne diesen Ring gehorchen würde, würde er es verlangen.

Harry seinerseits nutzte die Gelegenheit seinen Hals richtig zu waschen. Die wunde Haut schmerzte ihn zwar bei dieser Prozedur, doch sauber musste er sein.

Er war seinem ehemaligen Lehrer so dankbar, dass er alles für ihn getan hätte, doch er sagte kein Wort in dieser Hinsicht zu ihm.

Er träumte ein Bisschen vor sich hin; träumte sich sogar die Freiheit, so dass er erschrak, als zwei Hände seine Schenkel streichelten.

„Oh, das wollte ich nicht."

„Schon gut."

„Schliess die Augen wieder, Harry, vertrau mir, auch wenn es schwer ist."

Harry schloss die Augen wie es von ihm gewünscht wurde und spürte die grossen Hände an seiner Brust hinab zu seiner Scham gleiten. Sein Körper reagierte sofort mit der Erhärtung seiner Männlichkeit, und ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihm.

Serverus umschloss nun mit seinen Händen das Glied des Jungen und fing es an zu liebkosen. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe, auch wenn er am liebsten über Harry hergefallen wäre und ihn stürmisch genommen hätte.

Er liebkoste den duftenden Nacken des Gryffindor und begann seinen Rhythmus zu steigern.

Harry wandt sich wollüstig unter dieser Behandlung, und selbst als Serverus ihn küsste liess er es nur zu gern zu, und spielte sein Spiel mit der fremden Zunge mit.

Als Serverus es nicht mehr aushielt trug er, ungeachtet dessen, dass er den Boden voll tropfte, Harry in das grosse Bett.

Der junge zitterte vor Erregung und wünschte sich, dass Serverus bald in ihn eindringen würde, doch es kam anders als er dachte.

Der Giftmischer keuchte auf, als Harry seine Lippen um die harte Männlichkeit legte und anfing zu saugen.

Der Junge vergass alles um sich herum und neckte jeden Millimeter des Gliedes mit seiner Zunge.

Als er das heisere Stöhnen von Serverus hörte, fragte er sich, ob er es richtig verstanden hatte oder ob er sich das nur erhofft hatte. So fuhr er fort mit dem, was er gerade tat.

„Hörst du mich nicht, Harry?"

Harry blickte von seinem tun auf, in die glitzernden schwarzen Augen.

„Was sagtest du denn?"

„Ich sagte, dass ich dich spüren will."

Serverus lächelte den Jungen, so gut es eben ging, aufmunternd an.

Er wusste, dass der Junge in der Zeit in diesem Haus, nur benutzt worden war. Und niemand in diesem Haus hätte je Harry darum gebeten, die Penetration zu übernehmen.

Und nun wurde er tatsächlich darum gebeten. Darum war es für den Giftmischer verständlich, dass der Kleine zögerte.

Als er Harry sanft in die Arme nahm spürte er das Zittern, das den Jungen erbeben liess.

„Hab keine Angst, Süsser!"

Serverus legte sich auf den Rücken und zog die Beine an; somit präsentierte er Harry seinen knackigen Po.

Eine lang vergessene Lust schüttelte den Jungen. Er beugte sich vor und mit seinen seidigen Lippen küsste er den Anus seines Lehrers und entlockte ihm so ein wollüstiges Stöhnen.

Zögernd leckte er über die enge zuckende Öffnung und umspielte sie immer fordernd.

„Oh, Bitte, Harry quäl mich nicht so sehr!"

Harry lächelte den Professor an. Er selbst konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Er wollte nur noch in diesen Mann stossen und endlich wieder einen Höhepunkt haben.

Er liess sich keine Zeit mehr stehlen und stiess mit einem kurzen Stoss in den Giftmischer.

Dieser stöhnte vor Geilheit auf und schloss seine Muskeln eng um den Jungen.

Nun hatte Harry Blut geleckt und stiess hart und tief in seinen ehemaligen Lehrer.

Er nahm bald nur noch das gute Gefühl war, weder Hände, die sich um seine Hüften gelegt hatten, noch, dass Serverus ab und an durch sein Haar strich.

Der Giftmischer genoss es, dass der Junge so wild und hemmungslos war.

Er hatte seine Männlichkeit umfasst und rieb sie im selben Takt wie der Junge seine Stösse in ihn stiess.

Bald trug Harrys ungestümtheit Früchte und der Tränkemeister war nahe an seinem Höhenpunkt.

„Ohh… Harry, stoss fester zu!"

Harry erwachte aus seiner Trance und blickte Serverus an. Er folgte seiner Bitte und erhöhte die Kraft seiner Stösse.

Das Stöhnen, das Snape von sich gab brachte den Jungen um den Verstand, genauso wie der Anblick, wie er es sich selbst besorgte.

Bald wurden seine Stösse noch intensiver und ruckartiger. Als Harry sah wie sein Lehrer zitternd seinen Orgasmus erlebte, konnte sich Harry nicht mehr zurückhalten und spritze seinen Samen tief in Serverus ab.

Keuchend legte er sich auf die bebende Brust des Giftmischers.

„Danke Serverus, das war sehr schön."

„Nichts zu danken."

Serverus hielt die Augen geschlossen und fühlte die unregelmässigen Stösse des Jungen Herzen, und der Atem der stossweise kam.

Er strich ihm sanft über den Rücken und schon bald spürte er wie er langsam eindöste.

Als er sich sicher war, dass Harry fest schlief, zauberte er die Bettdecke über beide nackten Körper. Dann erlaubte er sich selbst auch zu schlafen.

Harry erwachte an diesem Morgen sehr früh aus seinem tiefen Schlaf. Er blieb liegen und blickte aus dem Fenster, das gut ersichtlich vor ihm lag.

Der erste Schnee in diesem Jahr fiel vom grauen Himmel. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihn zwei starke Arme umfassten; entspannte sich aber so gleich wieder, als er sie erkannte und schmiegte sich an die warme Brust.

„Warum ruhst du nicht mehr?"

„Ich spürte wohl den Schnee."

„Du magst das kalte Nass, nicht wahr?"

„Als ich klein war spielte ich manchmal im Schnee. Nun sehe ich ihn nur noch hinter Glas."

„Möchtest du denn einen Spaziergang unternehmen?"

„Draussen?"

Serverus musste lächeln, denn der Ton in Harrys Stimme war nach all der Zeit immer noch ein wenig misstrauisch.

Jedes Mal, wenn er dem Jungen etwas anbot, fragte dieser tausendmal nach, ob es denn auch wahr sei.

„Ja, Harry, draussen."

„Oh ja, danke!"

„Gut, nach dem Frühstück werden wir spazieren gehen."

„Möchtest du im Bett essen, dann hohle ich dir das Essen!"

„Das wäre sehr freundlich von dir."

Harry erhob sich rasch aus dem Bett, um in die Küche zu hasten. Eine lange Zeit war er nun ja schon hier, fünf Jahre um genau zu sein. Somit kannte er jeden zugänglichen Winkel dieses Hauses.

Ein paar Monate war es her, dass er in die Obhut von Serverus gekommen war.

Das hiess für Harry, dass er den morgendlichen Brief zwar immer noch von seinem Herrn Draco bekam, aber immer, wenn Serverus Gast in diesem Haus war, war es Harrys Pflicht ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten.

Am Anfang war Harry lieber mit Draco in einem Raum, doch seit dieser einen Freund hatte, war er unerträglich geworden. Er hatte sogar Spass daran, Harry auf grausamste Weise zu quälen, aber nicht um seine Lust zu steigern, sondern einfach um seine Wut abzulassen.

Doch seit Serverus jedes Wochenende zu Gast war, liess er Harry in Ruhe.

Bis auf die Aufgaben, die er ihm jeden Morgen aufgab, die Harry mittlerweile an die körperlichen Grenzen brachte, da Draco sadistischer Weise immer mehr von ihm verlangte.

Doch Harry freute sich jedes Wochenende mehr auf Serverus.

Auch wenn er keine Liebe für ihn empfand, so war es auf jedenfall grosse Sympathie.

Er fühlte sich bei ihm auf jeden Fall wieder mehr als Mensch, als ein Hauself.

Ausserdem wusste Harry auch, dass der Tränkmeister ihm den unbequemen Eisenring abnahm.

Wie jeden Samstag war Harry bester Laune, ihm machten sogar Arbeiten Spass, die er innert Sekunden mit einem Zauberstab erledigt hätte.

Er beobachtete die Hauselfen, wie sie ihm das Tablett für Serverus reichlich beluden;

Eier, Käse, Speck, Brötchen, Tee und Kaffe. Als er ihnen sagte, dass er bei dem Gast speisen würde, stellten sie eine Karaffe Wasser und eine Scheibe Brot zusätzlich auf das Serviertablett.

Harry goss noch ein Glas O-Saft ein und schleppte danach alles ins Zimmer hoch.

„Da bist du ja Harry."

„Heute waren die zwei in der Küche besonders Lahm."

„Komm setz dich, bediene dich, es ist ja genug für beide da."

Harry hatte von vornherein gewusst, dass er Serverus nicht nur Gesellschaft leisten würde, sondern, dass er auch mitessen konnte.

Als sie das Frühstück beendet hatten, kleidete sich der Tränkemeister an und suchte Harry warme Kleider raus.

Da Harry gleich gross war wie er, nur um einiges schlanker als er selbst, zauberte er seine Kleider ein paar Nummern kleiner.

Als der Junge fertig mit ankleiden war, sah der Professor Harry lange an.

Er sah angezogen noch viel besser aus, als ganz nackt. Der schwarze Rollkragenpulli schmiegte sich genau so wie die engen Hosen an den schlanken Leib des Gyffindors.

Serverus winkte den Jungen an sich heran, schloss seine starke Arme um ihn und apperierte ins Freie.

Als der Junge die Augen öffnete waren sie nicht nur im Freien, auch das grosse Haus der Malfoys war ausser Sichtweite.

Harry lächelte dem Tränkemeister ehrlich und aus tiefstem Herzen entgegen.

Es bedurfte keiner Worte; er nahm den Älteren an die Hand und schlenderte mit ihm die verschneite Winterlandschaft entlang.

Als die beide eine lange Zeit schweigend die Natur genossen hatte, sprach Serverus den Jungen an.

„Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich, Harry."

Harry blickte fragend auf und nahm das dargebotene Kästchen entgegen.

„Öffne es, dafür ist es ja da."

Der Junge öffnete die längliche Schachtel nur zögernd. Zum Vorschein kam ein Zauberstab, es war seiner.

„Serverus ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll."

„Sag nichts, das Glitzern in deinen Augen sagt mir mehr als genug. Du musst nur eines wissen, dass du ihn nur in meiner Anwesenheit benutzen darfst."

„Natürlich."

„Harry, ich möchte, dass dein Lächeln mehr auf deine Lippen huscht und dazu versuche ich mein Bestes."

„Ich bin sehr dankbar dafür, das weißt du doch."

„Ja, Natürlich."

Der Gryffindor, konnte es nicht fassen, nach der langen Zeit einen Zauberstab in den Händen zu halten.

Tränen der Freude krochen über seine Wangen.

Serverus liess sich nicht lange um ein Duell bitten, so kam es, dass sie bald darauf lachend im Schnee sassen.

Serverus, der sich als Erstes von dem Lachkrampf erholte, beobachtete den lachenden Jungen ungeniert.

Ausser in der Schulzeit hatte er ihn niemals so ausgelassen lachen sehen, wie in diesem Moment.

Es tat ihm gut zu sehen, dass sich seine Bemühen lohnten und nicht wie sonst einfach im Sand verliefen.

Als Harry bemerkte, dass Serverus ihn anblickte, hörte er urplötzlich auf zu lachen.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gemacht?"

„Nein, weshalb fragst du?"

„Weil du mich so ernst anblickst."

„Oh, das tut mir leid."

„Warum hast du mich so angesehen, los sag es mir, sonst verwandle ich dich in einen Käfer!"

Harry hob spielerisch seinen Zauberstab und bedrohte den Tränkemeister. Diesmal war es Harry, der einen lachenden Menschen beobachten konnte.

Für ihn war das, als würde er ein Wunder sehen, ein lachender Serverus Snape. Irgendwie hatte dieses Bild etwas surreales.

Doch der Junge fand, dass der Professor mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sehr viel besser aussah, als missgelaunt und griesgrämig.

Aber auslachen wollte er sich auch nicht lassen, so hob er eine handvoll Schnee hoch und bombardierte den Älteren damit.

Dieser zuckte erschrocken zusammen und stürzte sich auf den erneut lachenden Jungen.

Er drückte den Jungen in den Schnee, um ihn böse anzufunkeln, widerstand den leuchtenden Augen aber nicht lange und küsste dessen weichen Lippen.


	6. Devlin und Dracos Pein

Malenkaja: Mein Schatz! Ich danke dir für dein liebes Review dir einen Fächer schenk Bitte fall nicht beim nächsten Kapitel um! G Devlin und Draco haben ja etwas vor, und Voldi is wider mal Böse G

Kellerassel; Noch mehr Sex? Dann lies mal Malenkajas Geschichte die dreht sich nur um das eine. Ja das mit dem Buch ist so eine Sache…..Eine Figur habe ich ja schon Grins

Summerset: Danke verneig Ich bemühe mich G

Miyao: Ich kann den armen Harry doch nicht immer Qualen oder? G Außerdem wollte man ein Happy End…G Und ja ich schreibe Absichtlich Serverus, Serverus kommt von Servant (Diener) und so passt es besser zu Snape G

Snowwithe: Aus dem Leben, Songs und meinen Träumen!

Airun: Thank You, it was great to see, that also English Peoples are reading my Story.

Mahran34 Ich höre auch nie Severus G Dein Kompliment betreffend das du deinen Freund immer gleich überfällst ist eigentlich das Größte das man mir machen kann Grins

Nandoo: Immer mit der Ruhe, ich bin ziemlich überfordert lach Ich wüsste gar nicht ob die mir so ein Buch abnehmen würden, geschweige den es Drucken und verkaufen. Wenn du eine Idee hast her damit. G

Serverusson: Soso da haben wir ja wider ein „Verbrecher" Der SeRverus schreibt G Und wider ein Mann! freu Ja weißt du in Wirklichkeit bin ich Stephen King und dachte ich schreibe mal was schwules G Spaß beiseite nein ich bin (noch) kein Autor, vielleicht werde ich auch nur hier bleiben aus mangelndem Selbstvertrauen und weil ich echt nicht weiss wohin damit.(Kein Verlag ect)

Meschenet Danke für dein Kommentar. :-)

Granu: Danke ganz ganz viel mal für dein liebes Review. JA ich möchte nur ERNST gemeinte Dinge hören da hast du recht.

Den Rest hab ich dir per Mail geschrieben.

Die Sonne war schon lange aufgegangen, doch die Gestallt im Bett rührte sich immer noch nicht. Sein pechschwarzes Haar ergoss sich in weichen Wellen über das weisse Bett.

Das leise Mauzen einer Katze hatte zur Folge, dass der junge Mann die Augen öffnete. Seine Augen hätten einem meergrünen Smaragd noch die Show gestohlen, so atemberaubend waren sie.

Er richtete sich langsam auf, um die Katzen neben ihm nicht zu erschrecken. Als er endlich aus dem Bett war, musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht über die anderen Katzen fiel.

Er war ein schlanker, dennoch ein kräftiger junger Mann und von seinem verlängerten Rücken über die Hüfte und Lenden, bis hin zu seinem Bauchnabel schlängelte sich ein Schlangentaatto. Seit einem Monat waren zwei ineinander geschlungene Ds dazugekommen, die für ihn und seinen Freund standen.

Sein langes schwarze Haar reichte ihm bis zum Poansatz, und seine Haut war so blass wie das Mondlicht.

Als er endlich bei seinem mannshohen Spiegel angekommen war, ergriff er die Bürste, um sein Haar zu bürsten.

Danach kleidete er sich sorgfältig an und begab sich nach unten in den Salon seines Vaters. Heute musste er ihm von seiner Verbindung erzählen.

Wie er erwartet hatte, sass sein Vater mit einem Buch im Salon. Das zu erraten war keines Wegs schwer, denn sein Vater tat nichts anderes.

„Vater?"

„Oh, Guten Morgen mein Sohn."

„Hast du etwas Zeit für mich?"

„Natürlich."

Er setze sich zu seinem Vater in den gegenüber stehenden Sessel und goss sich Tee ein.

„Ich wollte dir etwas erzählen."

„Ich bin ganz aufmerksam Junge."

„Ich weiss nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll."

„Es ist ganz einfach, Devlin, fang am Anfang an und beende es am Ende!"

Devlin lachte auf, solche Reden waren typisch für seinen Vater, er liebte ihn genau deshalb so sehr.

„Nun gut, Vater, ich bin verliebt."

„Das ist doch wunderbar!"

„Ja ich weiss, finde ich eben auch."

„Wer ist das Mädchen?"

„Ähm es ist ein Junge."

„Auch das überrascht mich nicht."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Du warst schon immer anders als alle andern, nun wer ist es denn?"

„Draco Malfoy"

„Ist er denn unserem Stand gerecht, mein Sohn?"

„Natürlich."

„Das ist ja wunderbar."

Dem jungen Mann fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, so sehr hatte er Angst gehabt vor seinem Vater.

Das er erfreut war über seine Beziehung, freute ihn dafür umso mehr.

Nun konnte er sich anderen Themen widmen.

Draco war schon lange wach, sein blondes Haar hing ihm unordentlich ins Gesicht.

Er versuchte verbissen den Bann von Serverus Türe zulösen, dass er sich umsehen konnte, doch die Gegenflüche misslangen ihm heute immer.

Er sass im Gang vor dem Gästezimmer mit angezogenen Knien, um die er die Arme geschlungen hatte.

Draco war den Tränen nahe, aber nicht aus Trauer, sondern aus reiner Wut.

Er wollte wissen, was die Beiden an den Wochenenden so trieben. Er musste wissen, auf welche Arten Serverus den Jungen bestrafte.

Als er sich erhob und fest entschlossen ein erneutes Mal auf die Türe zielte, schwang diese lautlos auf.

Über die blassen Lippen von Draco huschte ein Lächeln. Es war also so, dass ein Malfoy in diesem Haus immer rein oder raus kam.

Vorsichtig trat er in das geräumige Gästezimmer ein. Wie immer hatten die Hauselfen den Raum in Ordnung gemacht, denn er war sauber und ordentlich.

Neugierig blickte er sich im Raum um. Nichts schloss auf eine spezielle Praktik hin, doch das sollte nichts heissen, schliesslich hätte Serverus dies ohne weiteres verschwinden lassen können.

Als er die ordentlich zusammengefalteten Kleider von Harry inklusive den eisernen Ring auf dem Bett liegen sah, musste er ein paar mal schlucken.

Dann stieg die wohlbekannte Wut wieder in ihm auf. Er verliess das Zimmer, verschloss es wieder ordentlich und machte sich wutentbrannt auf den Weg in sein Arbeitzimmer.

Harry genoss den sanften Kuss des Giftmischers und liess ihm bereitwillig in seinen Mund ein.

Seine zierlichen Hände liebkosten den starken Rücken des Älteren.

Serverus knabberte an der Schlagader des bebenden Gryffindors entlang. Er wusste mittlerweile genau, wo die empfindlichen Stellen des Jüngeren waren und nutze sie schamlos aus, um ihn zu erregen.

Harry war so oder so jedes mal wach in den Händen von ihm.

Serverus begehrte den jungen so sehr, dass er ihn am liebsten auf der Stelle vernascht hätte, doch er bemerkte, dass der Junge fror, und kehrte deshalb in das warme Zimmer zurück.

„Besser?"

Als Antwort bekam er nur ein Nicken und ein freches Grinsen.

So fuhr er fort mit dem, was er begonnen hatte. Viel zu schnell, als er geplant hatte, lag Harry nackt vor ihm, zitternd mit Lust verhangenen Augen.

Da heute ein „Happy Harry Tag" war bemühte sich Serverus heute besonders um den Jungen.

Seine Lippen umfassten die samtige Eichel, um sie sanft zu liebkosen.

Harry stöhnte nur zaghaft auf, aus Angst, dass es wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen könnte.

Denn er konnte sein Glück mit Serverus immer noch kaum fassen.

Harry verkrampfte sich immer mehr unter den erfahrenen Lippen des Älteren.

Der Professor wusste, bald würde der Kleine soweit sein, deshalb bemühte er sich um so mehr.

Harry kam aus dem Stöhnen und Seufzen nicht mehr raus. Schon lange hatte er nichts mehr der gleichen fühlen dürfen. Die Zunge von Serverus brachte ihn um den Verstand und in seiner Lust griff er dem Tränkemeister in das lange Haar, um tiefer in dessen göttlichen Mund eindringen zu können.

Bald schon bäumte sich der Gryffindor auf und gab Serverus seinen Samen, der dieser genüsslich in sich aufnahm und Harry gierig sauber leckte.

Der Junge schwebte auf Wolken und bekam kaum was mit, was Serverus tat.

Snape hatte natürlich bemerkt, dass Harry den träumerischen Ausdruck in den Augen noch nicht verloren hatte.

„Na du kleiner Träumer?"

„Hmmmm…."

„Lebst du noch?"

Der Ältere strich sanft mit den Fingerkuppen über die sanfte Haut des jungen. Sofort bekam dieser wieder eine Gänsehaut.

Harry lächelte den Lehrer an, um zu entschuldigen, dass er schon wieder erregt war.

Doch Serverus war dies egal, denn eigentlich hatte er es darauf angelegt.

Der Gryffindor wollte Serverus auch Lust bereiten, deshalb richtete er sich auf und küsste dessen sanften Lippen, um ihn gleichzeitig zu entkleiden.

Seine sanften Händen wanderten zu Serverus Schoss und fing an dessen Glied zu liebkosen.

Harry liebte das zaghafte Stöhnen, das Serverus immer von sich gab.

Als die Männlichkeit stolz empor ragte, verlor Harry keine Sekunde und lies sich auf das Glied gleiten.

Auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, das Harry den Giftmischer auf diese Weise spürte, überwältigte es ihn jedes Mal, dass es sich so gut anfühlte, so ausgefühlt zu sein.

Vorsichtig bewegte er sich in einem erst langsamen Rhythmus, der heute ohne Hast, oder Gier von sanften Küssen unterbrochen wurde.

Harry fühlte sich mit jedem Tag, mit jeder Nacht mehr mit Serverus verbunden und geborgen.

Sein Vertrauen war auch gewachsen, deshalb konnte er sich auch blind fallen lassen.

Der Gryffindor blickte versunken in die blinzenden Augen des Älteren, die ihn lustverhangen anblickte.

Serverus der leise keuchend den wohlriechenden Hals entlang küsste, entlockte ihm so kleine spitze Schreie.

Langsam baute sich die Spannung nicht nur in den Körpern der Beiden auf, sondern staute sich auch im Raum.

Nun wurde Harrys Rhythmus schneller und kräftiger. Serverus hingegen stiess dem Jungen von unten zu.

Als sich die Spannung entlud, wusste Serverus nicht, ob der verhallender Schrei von ihm oder dem Jungen war.

Dieser lehnte sich gegen die Brust des Tränkemeisters und horchte auf das ruhiger werdenden Pumpen seines Herzens.

Das beruhigende Streicheln über den Rücken des Jungen von Serverus half ihm sich noch geborgener zu fühlen.

Erschöpft, aber glücklich, schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und genoss diesen Augenblick umso intensiver.

Draco sass versunken an seinem Schreibtisch. Noch immer kochte in ihm die blanke Wut auf seinen Patenonkel; wie konnte er das tun, ihn so zu hintergehen.

Ob er in den Potter verknallt war wie sein geliebter Vater? Warum hatte er denn nie etwas gesagt? Aber eigentlich war ja alles egal. Potter war sein Eigentum, wenn jemand ihn wollte, so musste er zu Draco, und dann mussten Regeln eingehalten werden.

Niemals durfte jemand den eisernen Ring abnehmen und Harry wie einen Menschen behandeln, denn das war er nicht mehr!

Draco spürte die Anwesenheit seines Patenonkels, als Kind hatte er schon immer gespürt, wenn sich Serverus oder sein Vater im Haus befanden, auch wenn er sie gar nicht sah.

Es war eine tiefe Seelenverwandtschaft, die sein Vater, als er Kind war, geschaffen hatte. So fühlte er auch, wenn Serverus verletzt war, Freude oder Furcht empfand, genau so war es auch anders rum.

Momentan zeigte ihm das zufriedene Gefühl, dass durch ihn Serverus zufrieden war.

Draco konnte sich nur zu gut denken, von was das kam.

Doch er würde Harry für diesen Frevel, diese Respektlosigkeit bestrafen. Sobald Serverus sich verabschiedet hatte wie jeden Sonntag.

Der Blonde musste nur dafür Sorgen, dass er seinen Patenonkel bis Sonntagabend aus dem Weg ging.

Sonst lief er in Gefahr sich zu verraten. So schrieb er seinem Freund ein paar Zeilen, die er mit einer Expresseule abschickte, mit der Bitte mit ihm auszugehen.

Das Gespräch mit seinem Vater hatte gut getan. Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer war, öffnete er das grosse Fenster und liess die duftende Nachmittagsluft in den Raum.

Danach setze er sich mit einem Buch an die Fensternische und las. Die Lesesucht hatte er von seinem Vater und Grossvater geerbt.

Da seine Eltern äusserst wohlhabend waren, wurde von ihm nicht verlangt, etwas zu machen oder gar zu arbeiten.

Nebenbei kraulte er abwesend je einer der vier Katzenköpfe, die um seine Gunst balgten.

Er liebte diese erhabenden Geschöpfe und besass stolze neun Stück von ihnen. Auch wenn Devlin wusste, dass er sie nie besitzen würde, da sich eine Katze den Menschen aussucht und nicht der Mensch die Katze.

Jede von ihnen hatte ihre eigene Geschichte und der Schwarzhaarige liebte jede einzelne abgöttisch.

Als er aus dem Fenster blickte und den kleinen Punkt erkannte, der auf ihn zuschwirrte, freute er sich wie ein kleines Kind, Dracos Eulen waren unverwechselbar.

Als sie endlich gelandet war, nahm er ihr die Nachricht ab und las lächelnd die Worte die Draco unnötigerweise geschrieben hatte.

Denn für die Beiden war es klar, dass sie sich jeden Abend trafen, doch der Schwarzhaarige freute sich trotzdem über einen Brief seines Freundes mehr als über etwas anders.

Nach dreissig Minuten stand der Junge Mann vor seinem hohen Spiegel und blickte sich kritisch an.

Sein langes Haar, das seidenweiche und glänzend über die Schultern fiel, war gebürstet, und das noch offene schwarze Hemd umspielte seine schlanken Hüften und die schwarzen engen Hosen und Schuhe schliefen das Bild ab.

Dennoch fehlte irgendetwas, denn der Blonde hatte um stillvolle Kleidung gebeten.

Devlin überlegte an einem Slips umher, verwarf aber die Idee rasch wieder. Dann kam ihm eine bessere Idee in den Sinn. So nahm er eine schneeweisse Rose und tauchte sie in meerfarbene Tinte, wo sie sich voll sog und die Farbe annahm.

Diese steckte er sich dann in sein Knopfloch seiner Anzugjacke.

Auch wenn die Kleidung nicht zu seinem Alter passte, so sah Devlin selbst in diesem Anzug

frech und charmant aus.

So machte er sich also auf den Weg zu seinem geliebten Schatz; sein Fortbewegungsmittel war sein Sportwagen. Mit dem flog er förmlich durch die Strassen zu seinem Engel.

Draco sass seit Stunden fertig angezogen im Salon mit der Hoffnung, dass sein Patenonkel nicht nach ihm suchen würde.

Er war nervös, denn eigentlich respektierte und liebte er seinen Paten.¨

Doch wenn ein Malfoy eine Regel aussprach, so wurde sie von Keinem geborchen, schon gar nicht von einem Todesser! Und wenn doch, wurde er bestraft!

Schliesslich hatte Serverus gewusst, dass Harry nur eine Leihgabe von Draco gewesen war. Er hatte nicht einmal das Recht, nur schon daran zu denken die Regel zu brechen.

Harry würde reden, und dann für jeden einzelnen Tag büssen, an dem die Regeln für ihn gebrochen worden waren.

Lächelnd betrachtete er das kleine Fläschchen Veritasserum in seinen Händen.

Potter mochte gegen den Imperius ankämpfen können, doch gegen das Wahrheitsserum war er machtlos.

So würde er die ganze Wahrheit herausfinden, der Blonde horchte auf, als er einen Wagen vorfahren hörte und begab sich zu der Eingangstüre. Als er sie öffnete erblickte er Devlin.

„Wow, du siehst heute ja wieder zum anbeissen aus!"

„Du bist blass, mein Engel. Alles in Ordung?"

„Ich bin doch immer Blass Devlin."

„Nicht so sehr wie heute, aber nun komm, ich führe sich zum Essen aus."

„Natürlich, ich hohle nur noch schnell meinen Umhang."

„Ist Okay, ich erwarte dich im Auto."

Draco hastete in den Raum, der als Garderobe diente und nahm das erst beste Cape mit, das er in die Finger bekam.

Still war die Autofahrt zum Restaurant , auch wenn Devlin versuchte mit seinem Engel zureden.

Klar fragte er sich, was in seinem Freund vorging, doch er kannte ihn so gut, dass er ihn in Ruhe liess, als dieser Beharrlich schwieg.

Der Ober führte sie zu ihrem Tisch, übergab ihnen die Speisekarte und liess sie gleich wieder allein.

Devlin war schon gar nicht mehr nach Essen zu mute. Tief in seinem Innern spürte er, dass es seinem Engel nicht gut ging.

Er war in einer Zwickmühle; einerseits wollte er, dass der Blonde mit ihm sprach, andererseits wollte er ihn in Ruhe lassen, bis er so weit war mit ihm zu sprechen.

So wählte er ein wenig Smalltalk aus, um anzufangen.

„Was willst du essen, Süsser?"

„Salat."

„Salat, und?"

„Nur den Salat."

„Was ist denn nur mit dir los?"

„Nichts ist los."

„Ich kenn dich gut genug, Dray"

Der Blonde seuftze; es war eine Tatsache, dass Devlin ihn besser als jeder andere kannte. Er überlegte sich, ob er seinem Freund erzählen sollte, was ihn quälte, liess es aber fürs erste sein.

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte seinen Schatz an. Er wusste viel über den schönen Blonden, selbst, dass er ein Zauberer war entzog sich seinem Wissen nicht.

Devlin fragte sich höchstens, weshalb ihn sein Schatz niemals reinbat, obwohl er alleine lebte. Er war von Natur aus nicht eifersüchtig, sonst hätte er sich wohl viele Dinge ausgedacht, die der Blonde vor ihm verstecken konnte.

Er genoss den Abend mit Draco sehr, dennoch war er immer ein bisschen traurig, denn er wusste, dass sie sich am Schluss des Abends wieder trennen würden.

Jede Nacht verbrachten sie alleine in ihrem eigenen Bett.

Zum einen, weil der Blonde Devlin eben nie hereinbat, zum anderen war es so, dass der Schwarzhaarige seinen Vater erst vorwarnen wollte, was er eben heute getan hatte.

Beim Aussuchen eines Desserts grinste er seinen blonden Engel an.

„Also ich hätte Lust auf eine andere Art Dessert."

Draco blickte in die blitzenden Augen seines Freundes auf und bemerkte das schelmische Grinsen, das auf seinen Lippen lag.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, bis er verstand, was sein Schatz meinte und musste dann lächeln.

Dann überlegte er, wo er eine Nacht ungestört sein konnte ohne in die Gefahr zu laufen, dass Tom plötzlich im Raum stand.

Wie sollte er sonst seinem Herren erklären, dass sein Freund ein muggelstämmiger war.

Devlin seinerseits beobachtete Draco beim Wechselspiel seiner Gefühle zu.

Er erkannte leicht Verlegenheit zum Anfang, später Trauer und Ratlosigkeit, somit beschloss er seinen Schatz zu erlösen.

„Ich dachte daran, dass du zu mir kommst, wenn du das aber nicht möchtest ist es schon in Ordnung."

„Natürlich begleite ich dich!"

Das Herz des Schwarzhaarigen setze eine Sekunde aus, als er verstand, dass sein Freund die Nacht bei ihm verbringen würde.

„Willst du nun noch ein Eis oder bin ich dir süss genug?"

„Du bist nicht süss, du bist der Hammer!"

„Oh, Danke"

Beide Jungs verliessen lachend das Lokal.

Als Devlin in die Auffahrt einbog, wurde das grosse Haus kurz erleuchtet, nur um danach wieder vollkommen still und dunkel dazuliegen. Beide schlüpften schnell in die Empfangshalle, um dem leichten Nieselregen zu entkommen, der gerade einsetze.

„Meine Eltern sind wohl doch noch zu Freunden gefahren, wenn sie Morgen zurück sind, stelle ich dich vor."

„Natürlich, gerne."

„Ist es zu unhöfflich, wenn ich dich gleich in mein Zimmer schleppe oder willst du erst die grosse Führung?"

„Oh, bei Merlin, nein, aber gerne etwas zu trinken, bitte."

„Sofort, der Herr, warte hier."

Draco blickte seinem Freund nach, bis dieser in der Dunkelheit verschwunden war, dann blickte er sich verhalten um, um die schönen Gemälde zu betrachten.

Für den Blonden war es das erste Mal, dass er Bilder sah, die starr und unbewegt blieben. Als er ein Lachen hinter sich hörte, drehte er sich langsam um.

Aber wie erwartet seinen Schatz hinter sich zu haben, standen da zwei fremde Personen.

„Also ein Dieb sind Sie nicht, sonst hätten sie keine Zeit mit den Bildern zu reden."

„Guten Abend, Sir."

„Guten Abend."

„Ich bin Draco. Draco Malfoy, äh der Freund von Devlin."

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen"

„Das ist meine reizende Frau Patrica."

„Freut mich sehr. "

Die Dame des Hauses nickte wohlwollend und verabschiedete sich, um ins Bett zu gehen.

Nun wusste der Blonde, woher Devlin das Aussehen und die Eleganz hatte.

Zurück blieb nur Devlins Vater, der ihm freundlich zu zwinkerte; er hatte dieselben Auge die der Blonde so sehr liebte. Meeresgrün wie die von Devlin.

„Redest du immer mit Bildern?"

„Manchmal schon ja, ihr Muggels redet ja auch mit Pflanzen."

„Was sind den Muggels?"

Für einen Moment sah sich Draco in eine Falle getappt, doch in dem Moment trat Devlin um die Ecke, um seinen Freund zu retten.

„Oh, Hallo Vater, Muggel sind Leute, die eben mit Pflanzen und oder Ähnlichem reden."

„Oh, Devlin, na dann lasse ich euch nun alleine."

„Ja, Gute Nacht Vater."

„Guten Nacht, Draco."

„Gute Nacht, Sir."

Beiden Jungs sahen sich an und grinsten einander an.

„Los komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer."

„Okay."

Der Blonde folgte seinem Freund die grosse Treppe hinauf, links den Gang runter in den Raum, von dem Devlin die Türe aufhielt.

„Warte, ich mach erst Licht, beweg dich besser nicht wegen den Katzen."

„Ist gut."

Es krachte mehrmals und der Schwarzhaarige fluchte leise. Besorgt angelte Draco nach seinem Zauberstab und zog ihn hervor.

„Lumos!"

Schon erhellte bläuliches Licht aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes das Zimmer.

„Na, findest du nun deine Sachen?"

„Du bist wunderbar, mein Engel."

Devlin hechtete förmlich über das Bett und knipste das Licht an. Neugierig sah sich der Slytherin um. Das Zimmer war voller Schränke und Bücherregale an den Wänden. Einzig allein die Wand hinter dem Bett und dem Schreibtisch war frei. In Devlins Fall war sie beklebt mit Sachen aus aller Welt. Karten, Bilder, Fotos. Sogar selbst sehr kreativ gemalte Bilder waren vertreten. Das Bett bot genügend Platz für 4 Personen. Der Schreibtisch war anders als der von Draco, ordentlich und leer.

Der Blonde musste lächeln, ob sein Schatz dies geplant hatte und extra aufgeräumt hatte?

Oder war er genau wie er selbst stehst auf Sauberkeit und Ordnung bedacht.

„Der Schreibtisch ist der Hammer."

„Warum?"

„So wunderbar leer; bei mir quilt er mit Arbeit über."

„Tja ich muss eben nicht arbeiten, Süsser."

„Ja, das sehe ich."

Draco war genau wie Devlin nervös. Zum aller ersten Mal waren beide alleine. Alleine, und das eine ganze Nacht lang. Devlin schloss den etwas kleineren Blonden in seine Arme, um seine weichen Lippen zu Küssen. Und wie jedes Mal blieb das warme Gefühl nicht aus, das ihn immer durchströmte, wenn er seinen Freund berührte. Der Kuss blieb vertrauensvoll und innig.

Doch als die Hände des Schwarzhaarigen sich ein weg unter das Hemd des Blonden gefunden hatte, entzog sich dieser der Liebkosung.

„Was ist Engel?"

„Lass es nicht nur eine schnelle Nummer werden!"

„Nein, Nntürlich nicht, ich hab halt nur Sehnsucht nach dir."

„Ich meinte damit ja auch nicht, dass es heute nicht passieren wird, nur bitte mit etwas Geduld."

Devlin nickte, er war perplex er hatte nicht vorgehabt sein ein und alles ohne Stil flachzulegen.

Es war lediglich nur die Sehnsucht, die seidenweiche Haut des Blonden zu spüren, das Zittern seines Körpers, den Hauch seines Atems.

Stumm sah er zu wie Draco nach und nach Kerzen erscheinen liess die schwebend gemütliches Licht verströmten.

Nun verstand er, was sein Engel wollte, löschte das elektronisches Licht und legte leise Musik auf.

Draco lächelt. Er war sich eben kein künstliches Licht gewohnt, deshalb hatte er Mühe damit sich fallen zu lassen. Er war sehr froh, dass Devlin für einen Muggel ziemlich aufmerksam war.

Die Zeit flog nur so dahin, keiner von beiden wusste wie lange sie sich schon streichelten, liebkosten und küssten.

Beide waren schon mehrmals kurz vor ihrem Höhepunkt gewesen. Wäre einer der Beiden gekommen, wäre es nicht schlimm gewesen, denn beide genossen es einfach sich zu necken und einander Lust zu bereiten.

Stunden später überkam es den Blonden und er wollte mehr. Er zog Devlin das geöffnete Hemd über den Kopf, um besser seine Brust liebkosen zu können.

Devlin genoss die sanften Küsse, die der Blonde über seinen Brustkorb verteilte. Als Draco sich zu seinem Bauchnabel vorarbeitete , verstärkte sich seine Gänsehaut massiv, und er stöhnte leise auf.

Draco öffnete den Gürtel und zog seinem Freund neugierig die engen Hosen aus. Keck zog er ihm die Shorts gleich mit aus, um ihm danach frech in die Meergrünen Augen zu blicken.

Leicht zitternd griff er nach der Männlichkeit seines Schatzes und begann sie sanft zu stimulieren.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte überrascht auf und genoss es nach langer Zeit wieder fremde Hände zu fühlen.

Als sein Engel auch noch die Lippen an die Eichel setze und leicht zu saugen begann, krallte sich Devlin ins Lacken.

Schon viel zu bald war Devlin kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt und bettelte seinen Freund an, dass er bitte aufhören sollte.

Doch Draco dachte nicht eine Sekunde daran; Devlins Männlichkeit war so hart, dass sie buchstäblich nach Erlösung schrie.

Er selbst war so erregt und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als den süssen Nektar seines Freundes zu kosten.

Nach einem letzen aufbäumen, ergoss sich der Schwarzhaarige in den Mund seines Freundes.

Draco seinerseits schluckte den Samen gierig, um Devlin danach sauber zu lecken und ihn weiter zu liebkosen.

„Oh, Gnade."

„Gibst du schon auf?"

„Soll das heissen, du magst mehr?"

„Warum du nicht?"

„Oh."

Draco lächelte seinen Schatz an und liess ihm Zeit sich zu beruhigen. Erst als Devlin anfing den Blonden zu streicheln, liess er es wieder zu, dass man ihn berührte.

Devlin hatte nur ein Ziel, seinem Engel so gut zu tun wie er ihm tat. Doch da hatte er die Rechung ohne Draco gemacht, denn kaum berührte der Blonde ihn, war er Wachs in seinen Händen. So hatte Dray ihn minutenschnelle wieder im Griff.

Der Slytherin zitterte vor Erregung und presste sich an seinen Schatz, begann dann sich rhythmisch an dessen Glied zu reiben.

Fasziniert sah Devlin dabei zu wie sich der schön geschwundene Mund des Blonden leicht öffnete und er ein leise stöhnen ausstiess, die Augen hatte er dabei genüsslich geschlossen.

Als Devlin, der vor Lust in Flammen stand, dem Blonden über den Rücken kratze, stiess dieser einen heisseren Schrei aus. Draco öffnete die Augen, um in die von Devlin blicken zu können. Dieser grinste schelmisch zu ihm auf. Langsam senkte er den Kopf, um die weichen Lippen zu küssen, die vor ihm lagen. Als Draco den Kuss endlich abbrach, konnte er nicht mehr länger warten, er wollte diesen Mann in sich spüren. So erhob er sich, um sich endlich vollends zu entblössen, da er die ganze Zeit noch seine Shorts angehabt hatte.

Devlin konnte seinen Blick nicht abwenden von diesem wunderschönen Mann. Draco hielt es nicht mehr lange aus, deshalb kniete er sich auf das Bett und hielt seine Eichel an dessen Lippen und bat um einlass.

Devlin nahm die Männlichkeit seines Freundes nur zu gerne auf und saugte sanft an der samtweichen Spitze. Draco keuchte leise auf und krallte seine langgliedrigen Finger in das schwarze Seidenweichehaar seines Freundes.

Devlin bemerkte, dass sich der Blonde immer mehr verspannte und erhöhte seine Bemühungen.

Doch Draco hatte ganz andere Pläne. Er entzog seine Männlichkeit den begabten Lippen und setze sich langsam auf Devlins Schoss.

Auch wenn es nicht im entferntesten Dracos erstes Mal war, hatte der Blonde Mühe mit der Grösse von Devlin. Deshalb wandte er die langsame Methode an, und mit viel Geduld schaffte er es dennoch Devlin ganz in sich aufzunehmen.

Draco blieb eine Weile mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen, was Devlin Grund zu Besorgnis gab.

Seine Stimme wehte nur leise in Dracos Bewusstsein.

„Alles in Ordnung Engel?"

Mehr als ein Nicken bekam er aber nicht als Antwort. Devlin legte sich also wieder hin und versuchte Dracos enorme Enge zu geniessen. Es erregte ihn sehr so eng umschlossen zu werden, dass er bei jedem Atemzug, den der blonde tat, seufzend die Augen schloss.

Deshalb überraschte es ihn, als Draco sich plötzlich anfing zu bewegen.

Er bäumte sich auch und blieb in dieser sitzender Position und küsste den Hals seines Liebsten.

Draco liebte nicht mehr als diese Art Sex zu haben. Er mochte es, wenn man an seinem Hals knabberte.

Die Lust trieb den Blonden dazu an schneller zu werden. Das Stöhnen der Beiden wurde nur durch gierige Küsse der Beiden unterbrochen.

Beide waren total ausser Atem, als sie endlich ihren erlösenden Höhepunkt hatten.

Devlin nahm den zitternden Draco in die Arme und deckte ihn zu. Bals schon übermannte ihn der Schlaf genau so wie Draco auch.

An diesem Sonntagmorgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Es war zwar nichts neues, dass er früh aufwachte, doch selbst dazu war es noch zu früh.

Er versuchte, nach dem er sich näher an Serverus gekuschelt hatte, wieder einzuschlafen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht.

Er wollte nicht, dass Serverus ging! Er hielt es nicht mehr alleine aus in diesem Haus. Seine Unruhe wurde von Serverus bemerkt und er erwachte aus seinem tiefen Schlaf.

„Harry was ist den mit dir los?"

„Ich möchte nicht schon wieder alleine sein, Serverus!"

„Du weißt doch, dass es nur eine Woche ist, ja nicht einmal, sondern nur fünf Tage!"

„Aber ich ertrage dieses Haus nicht ohne dich!"

„Du musst durchhalten Harry, du kennst meine Pläne."

Harry nickte. Serverus plante mit ihm die Zauberwelt von Voldemort zu befreien. Auch wenn es momentan still um ihn geworden war, hiess das nicht dass er untätig war.

Und da Voldemort glaubte, dass der Potterjunge keine Gefahr mehr darstellte, war er unvorsichtiger den je.

„Da fällt mit ein Harry, heute verabschiede ich mich früher, denn der Dunkle Lord hat ein Treffen einberufen."

„Ich muss es wohl oder übel hinnehmen, nicht wahr?"

„Leider ist es so."

Der Junge ah zu wie der Tränkemeister aus dem Bett stieg und sich anzog.

Für Harry war es nicht leicht tapfer zu sein. Auch wenn er dank Serverus körperlich in einer guter Verfassung war, so litt er physisch immer mehr.

Hastig verabschiedete sich sein ehemaliger Lehrer, um mit einem leisen „Plopp" zu verschwinden.

Und für Harry brachen wieder fünf lange Tage ohne Serverus an.

Als Draco an diesem Sonntag aufwachte fühlte er ich wohl und geborgen.

Mit einem wohligen Seuftzen kuschelte er ich an die warme Brust seines Freundes.

Der Blonde bemerkte, dass Devlin wach sein musste und öffnete die Augen.

„Na Engel?"

„Guten Morgen, Süsser, auch schon wach?"

„Was heisst auch schon?"

„Das soll heissen, dass wir zwei Uhr Nachmittag haben"

„Was? Oh nein!"

„Das ist doch nicht schlimm!"

„Doch! Ich hab noch einen Termin."

Mit diesen Worten sprang Draco aus dem Bett, um sich hastig anzukleiden.

Devlin sah ihm ein wenig entgeistert dabei zu.

„Ich dachte wir könnten den Tag miteinander verbringen!"

„Es tut mir sehr leid, ich muss nun los."

Ohne weitere Worte Apperierte Draco auf den kleinen Friedhof vor dem Riddel Anwesen.

Sie Sonne schien nur schwach durch die Wolken, und ein eisiger Wind fegte über das Land.

Im Kreis standen alle Todesser um ihren Meister und blickten alle in die Richtung, in der Draco erschienen war.

Voldemort trat aus dem Kreis hervor und Draco warf sich vor ihm auf die Knie.

„Verzeiht mit Herr, leider wachte ich erst spät am Nachmittag auf."

„Nach dem Treffen wirst du hier bleiben Draco!"

„Wie ihr wünscht, Herr!"

Als sich sein Meister wieder in die Mitte des Kreises begab, reihte sich der Blonde auch in den Kreis ein.

Mit einem Nicken begrüsste er die anderen anwesenden, alle antworteten ihm auf die selbe Weise und richteten dann ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihren Herr.

„Nun endlich sind alle Anwesend. Dann kann ich nun endlich beginnen.

Mit Serverus haben wie schon seit langer Zeit ein Fuss in Hogwarts, so können wir wenigstens ein bisschen die Schulleitung manipulieren.

Draco hält uns den Rücken im Ministerium frei, so können wir nun endlich Anfangen die Unwürdigen von der Welt zu entfernen.

Zabini wird wohl die Stelle im Aussendienst der Auroren bekommen, so sind wir gedeckt."

Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Kreis .

„Schweigt! Ein Detail noch, Draco?"

„Ja Herr?"

„Harry Potter ist er immer noch unter Kontrolle?"

„Natürlich."

„Gut, gut.."

„Macht weiter wie bisher, Ihr könnt nun gehen!"

Schnell löste sich der Kreis auf, bis auf den Blonden. der einfach teilnahmslos stehen blieb.

„Ah mein lieber Junge. Begleite mich ins Haus!"

Draco schluckte, folgte aber ohne Proteste seinem Herren. Als sie im Wohnzimmer ankamen befahl Tom den Jungen sich hinzuknien.

„Mich gelüstet nach deinen Lippen."

Draco lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch der Junge schweig.

„Ja ich weiss schon, dass du seit neustem vergeben bist mein Junge, aber du solltest wissen, dass du dich niemals von mir lossagen kannst."

Der Blonde nickte, natürlich wusste er, dass in erster Linie nur Voldemort kam. Doch was in seinem Herz war, fragte niemand.

Auch wenn sein Körper nun hier vor seinem Herren kniete, seine Seele und sein Herz waren meilenweit weg.

„Schön, dass wir uns verstehen. Nun öffne deinen begabten Mund, Kleiner. Du weißt doch wie ich es mag!"

Draco öffnete seine Lippen, liess zu, dass Tom in seinen warmen Mund eindrang und fing an die Eichel zu liebkosen.

Zusätzlich massierte er die Hoden seines Herren. Er hatte zwar die Augen geschlossen, doch es widerte ihn mehr als nur an. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als bei Devlin zu sein.

Ein Schauder durchlief seinen Körper, doch nicht wie Tom annahm aus Lust, sondern aus purem Ekel.

„Du bist ein braver Junge! Ich kenne niemanden der das besser als du könnte."

Tom fasste dem Blonden in das seidige Haar und hob sein Becken, um seine Männlichkeit tiefer in die feuchte Höhle zustossen, ohne auf das leichte Würgen des Jungen zu achten.

Bald schon erreichte der Ältere seinen Höhepunkt und spritze dem Jungen mitten ins Gesicht, besudelte so sein Haar und ein Teil seiner Kleidung.

Voldemort blickte auf den beschmutzen Jungen hinab und lächelte.

Er bemerkte nicht nur, dass Draco zitterte, sondern auch seinem Blick auswich.

„Was verheimlichst du mir mein Junge?"

„Nichts, mein Herr."

Tom zwang den Jungen ihn anzusehen. Die gefährlich leicht gelblichen Augen trafen auf die eiskalten Gletscherfarbenen.

„Ich hoffe du kennst die Konsequenz, wenn man mich belügt!"

„Natürlich, Herr."

„Raus mit der Sprache!"

„Es ist nichts ausser, dass ihr mich mit einem gewissen Ekel erfühlt.."

„Wenn du mir zu Diensten bist?"

Draco nicke leicht, er wusste, dass er einen Fehler machte, doch lieber wusste er, dass es ihn anekelt,e als dass Devlin ein Muggel war.

„So ist das also, der grosse Draco Malfoy ekelt sich vor seinem Herren! Es ist schon ein Pech für dich, dass mir das völlig gleichgültig ist, mehr noch, es erregt mich nur noch mehr!"

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf und hörte das kalte Lachen seines Herren.

„Nun, wenn das jetzt geklärt ist, kannst du dich ausziehen."

Der Blonde erhob sich nur mühsam und entkleidete sich lustlos, bis er nackt vor dem dunklen Lords stand.

Dieser umkreiste ihn langsam und strich prüfend über den Körper.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hand und richtete ihn auf den zitternden Jungen.

Noch einmal trafen sich die unterschiedlichen Augenpaare.

„Crucio!"

Kaum war die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen brach ein roter Strahl aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und traf den Jungen.

Dieser brach schreien zusammen, krümmte sich unter der enormen Wucht der Schmerzen und brach zusammen.

Tom stand hocherhoben, überlegen über den sich windenden Draco.

„Ich hoffe es war dir eine Lektion!"

Der Junge lag ausgestreckt, keuchend auf dem harten Steinboden. Er war erleichtert, dass der Schmerz von ihm gewichen war, genau so schnell wie er gekommen war.

Doch das Gefühl, dass ihm die Haut vom Fleisch gezogen worden war, jeder Knochen im Leib gebrochen und das Fleisch bei Lebendigenleibe gerillt worden zu sein war, war noch deutlich greifbar. Darum klang seine Stimme brüchig, als er seinem Herren antwortete.

„Natürlich, Herr."

„Genau das wollte ich von dir hören und leg dich über den Tisch!"

Draco blickte vollkommen entgeistert hoch. Tom machte sich ans Werk sich gänzlich zu entkleiden.

„Auf was wartest du eigentlich?"

Der Blonde versuchte so schnell als ihm möglich dem Befehl nachzukommen. Legte sich über den Tisch und bot so seinem Herren den Po dar.

„Du hast etwas mit deinem Vater gemeinsam, mein Junge. Der Stolz den die Malfoys auszeichnet ist nicht das einzige, auch dein strammer Arsch hast du von ihm geerbt."

Draco wäre am liebsten taub gewesen; die ewige Rederei ging ihm gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Konnte er denn nicht endlich zu Sache kommen? So das er es hinter sich hatte?

So dass er endlich wieder Nachhause konnte… Aber Draco wusste nur zu gut, dass es eine harte lange Nacht werden konnte, nicht zu letzt wegen der Tatsache, dass es erst Nachmittag war.

Tom sah auf den nackten Jungen hinunter und ergötze sich an dem Leib des Jungen.

Es wusste zwar, dass er nicht Lucius vor sich hatte, sondern nur eine Art „Kopie", dennoch war er eine Frucht aus den Lenden seines ehemaligen Sklaven.

In vielerlei Hinsicht war Draco nach seinem Vater gekommen. Er hatte das selbe weissblonde Haar und sonst das aristokratische Aussehen, doch genau wie die gletscherfarbenen Augen hatte er viele Charaktereigenschaften seiner Mutter geerbt.

Tom liebte den Körper dieses Jungen, er begehrte ihn zu sehr, um ihn einfach gehen zulassen.

Doch er wusste auch, dass er diesen Leib zeichnen musste für die gesprochenen Worte des Blonden, die nichts als eine Lüge waren.

Tom, der sehr begabt in Okklumentik war wusste seit langem, um das Geheimnis von Dracos Freund. Er war nichts weiter als ein Muggel!

Doch es war nicht die Tatsache, dass er ein Mensch war, sondern, dass Draco gelogen hatte.

Der Ältere liess eine Gerte erscheinen, ohne dass es der Jüngere auch nur ahnte und um zu verhindern, dass der Kleine etwas bemerkte, verband er ihm die Augen.

„Mach die Beine aus einander!"

Draco gehorchte, wenn auch nur langsam. Er lag bis zum Bauch hin auf der Tischplatte, so dass er beide Beine auf den Boden hatte. Diese hatte er weit voneinander gespreizt.

„Gut, nun streck deine Hände über die Tischplatte hoch!"

Der Blonde gehorchte, und sofort wurden Stricke um die Handgelenke geschlungen, um ihn satt über die Tischplatte zu fesseln.

Ebenso so wurden seine Beine an die Tischbeine gebunden. Nun war er vollkommen hilflos.

„Draco ich gebe dir noch eine Chance, was ist mit deinem Freund los? Warum hast du ihn mir nicht vorgestellt?"

„Ich hatte nie die Zeit, Herr."

„Und warum besucht er dich nicht!"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Herr."

„Du belügst mich, mein Junge!"

„Nein!"

„Ich weiss aber, mein lieber Junge, dass Devlin Arrlington ein Muggel ist!"

Der Blonde schwieg, nun war er hoffnungslos verloren, eine Lüge wurde hier einem Verrat gleich gestraft. Der Junge schluckte.

„Verzeih mir, Herr."

„Du hattest deine Chance."

„Bitte, ich fleh dich an! Tom! Um meines Vaters willen!"

Tom zuckte leicht zusammen. In der Tat war der Junge immer Lucius Augenstern gewesen.

Und er war es seinem Engel schuldig, das Leben seines Sohnes zu schützen.

„Nun gut, dein Leben sollst du behalten, doch eine Strafe hast du dennoch verdient!"

„Ja Herr, dem bin ich mir bewusst."

Voldemort wechselte von der Reitgerte zum Rohrstock, sollte der Partner von Draco die Spuren nur sehn.

Doch bevor Tom zuschlug, huschte ein Lächeln über seine blassen Lippen.

Er nahm ein dünnes Samtband zur Hand und schnürte die Hoden des Jungen so fest ab, dass diesem einen Schmerzenslaut entwich.

Dann band er das übrige Band, gespannt am Boden fest, so dass, wenn er gegen das Band trat der Junge einen mehr oder minderen Zug an seinen Hoden spürte.

Das leichte Lächeln war schon längst zu einem sadistischen Grinsen geworden, als Tom seinen Rohrstock wieder in die Hand nahm.

Er strich sanft über den noch makellosen Po des Blonden, spürte wie der Körper des Jungen reagiert; er bekam Gänsehaut.

„Wie ich sehe gefällt dir das."

Draco schwieg, schliesslich konnte er nichts dafür, dass sein Körper reagierte, vor allem dann nicht, wenn Tom sanft zu ihm war , doch es gefiel dem Blonden ganz und gar nicht hilflos auf dem Tisch zu liegen und von Voldemort begrabscht zu werden.

„Nun, nicht mehr lange, mein lieber Junge!"

Voldemort schwieg eine Weile, um den Jungen in Ungewissheit zu wiegen. Dann schlug er hart und unbarmherzig auf den Po des Jungen ein, bald schon war er voller knallroter Striemen.

Draco blieb bis jetzt stumm, doch seine Lippen waren blutig gebissen.

Tom hasste es, wenn seine Sklaven nicht unter ihrer Pein schrien und erhöhte deshalb die Stärke der Schläge.

Schon bald halten Dracos Schmerzenschreie von den Wänden wieder.

Nach einhundert Schlägen liess Tom, den Rohrstock sinken, um sein Werk zu betrachten.

Das Hinterteil des Blonden war mehr als nur rot und aus manchen Striemen sickerte sogar Blut.

Tom war für den Anfang sehr zufrieden.

Nun strich er sanft über den von den Schlägen warmen Po des wimmerten Jungen.

„An deines Stelle würde ich meine Kräfte sparen, dass war nämlich noch lange nicht alles!"

Voldemort liess den Rohrstock verschwinden und schritt um den Tisch herum, um Draco ins Gesicht zu blicken.

Dessen Augen waren von den Tränen gerötet, sein Gesicht von ihnen verschmiert.

Die Haare hingen ihm teilweise in die Augen, der Rest lag unordentlich über den Rücken verteilt.

Tom las von den fernen Gletschern die Angst und den Schmerz ab. Dennoch blieb er unnachgiebig.

Seine langgliedrigen Finger fuhren über die schönen geschwungenen blutenden Lippen.

Betrachtete dann das Blut an seinen Fingerkuppen, um sie dann dem Blonden wieder an die Lippen zulegen.

„Leck es ab!"

Widerwillig gehorchte Draco, erfühlt von purem Ekel.

„Ich kenne euren edlen Stolz, der alle Malfoys auszeichnet, doch es wäre so viel leichter von Anfang an zu schreien Draco!"

Voldemort entging es nicht, dass Draco ihn verächtlich ansah, dennoch lächelte er den Jungen an.

„Ja ich weiss wie stolz du auf dich selbst bist!"

Mit diesen Worten trat er wieder hinter den Rücken des gefesselten Jungen, legte ihm das zersauste Haar neben den Körper, so dass der Rücken nun frei dalag.

Langsam kratze er von den Schulterblättern hinunter zum gepeinigten Po des blonden Engels.

Diese Geste wiederholte er solange bis sich in den dünnen Bahnen Blut bildete und Draco endlich wieder Schrie.

Tom lächelte, ja genau diese Situation machte ihn so heiss.

Als Tom das Band per Zufall wieder ins Auge sprang, dass um die Hoden des Jungen und am Boden festgebunden hatte, trat er langsam auf das Band, bis der Junge vor Schmerz schrie.

Der Ältere war schon seit einiger Zeit wieder erregt und jeder Schrei von diesen göttlichen Lippen verstärkte seine Verhärtung noch.

Mit einem Wink von Toms Zauberstab waren alle Fesseln um Dracos Körper gelöst.

„Erhebe dich und komm hier her!"

Langsam richtete sich Draco auf, um dem Befehl nachzukommen. Als er vor Tom stand bemerkte er den Holzstuhl, der nun bereitstand.

„Setz dich!"

Draco, der kaum stehen konnte, war froh sich hinsetzen zu können, und liess sich erschöpft auf den harten Stuhl fallen, um gleich gepeinigt aufzuschreien.

Er versuchte sich wieder zu erheben, doch auf einen neuen Wink von Toms Zauberstab wurde er wieder von starken Seilen festgezurrt.

Diesmal mit den Händen hinter dem Rücken und die Beine wie gehabt weit voneinander gespreizt

Nur die Hoden band Tom von eigener Hand ohne Magie wieder ein. Diesmal sass aber das Band nicht mehr so eng, dass fast die Blutzufuhr stoppte, dafür war der Blonde mehr als dankbar. Dennoch schmerzte dieses verfluchte Ding.

Draco blickte Tom an, flehte stumm um Gnade, doch es blieb unverstanden.

„Hmh ich liebe es, wenn die so prall abgeschnürt sind!"

Toms langgliedrigen Finge fuhren mit den langen Fingernägeln über die prall geschnürten Hoden des Jungen.

„Was machen wir nun nur mit dir, mein lieber Junge…"

Tom erhob sich langsam und liess gedankenverloren die ledernen Riemen der neunschwänzigen Katze durch die Finger gleiten.

Draco blickte Tom an, er sah, dass er meilenweit weg war und erlaubte es sich deshalb seinen Herren anzustarren.

Er hasste ihn nicht, dazu war er gar nicht fähig, doch wenn man Draco fragen würde, weshalb er seinem Herrn treu und loyal war, vermochte er nicht zu antworten.

Immer wenn Tom in der Nähe war, tat er alles, was von ihm verlangt wurde, auch wenn er sich nachher oft ekelte.

Er schrak aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als ihn die Katze voll auf seine Scham traf.

Der junge schrie unvermittelt auf und Tom lächelte zuckersüss.

„Tut das weh?"

Draco schnaufte verächtlich, was bildete sich Tom ein? Das es ein Zuckerschlecken war so behandelt zu werden?

Zu Strafe für seinen Frevel schlug Tom ihn, noch ein paar Hiebe auf seine Scham.

Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf und fesselte Draco schwebend in der Luft, so dass er mühelos in ihn eindringen konnte.

Was er auch ohne weitere Vorbereitung tat, er genoss den engen Anus seines kleinen Sklaven.

Und kostete ihn mit heftigen, tiefen Stössen aus, was Draco mit einem schmerzlichen Wimmern erwiderte.

Bald schon merkte Tom, dass er seinem Höhepunkt nahe war und zog sich aus dem Jungen zurück, um sich auf die Lippen des Blonden Engels zu ergiessen.

Dann trat er aus dem Sichtfeld des Jungen, um sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Danach löste er den Jungen von seinen Fesseln, und sah zu, wie das Bündel Mensch zu Boden fiel.

Als er sich fertig angekleidet hatte sprach er den Jungen wieder an.

„Du bist entlassen!"

Draco brachte nur noch ein Nicken zustande, und suchte langsam seine Sachen zusammen.

Als er endlich seinen Zauberstab gefunden hatte, disapperierte er wieder in sein stilles Haus, und brach dort weinend zusammen.


	7. Lebenswandel

So mit diesem Kapitel neigt sich diese Geschichte dem Ende zu, irgendwie ganz schön traurig…

Lyonessheart: Ich finde es cool das du auch mal Sachen liest die du eigentlich nicht liest (was für ein Satz :-) Ich denke schon das Serverus etwas für Harry empfindet, den Rest kannst du ja selber lesen. Öhm Devlin…ich finde nicht das er aussieht wie Harry, oder eine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm hat. .So stellt sich halt jeder die Figuren so vor wie er will, und das ist auch gut so.

Granu: AAlso Devlin ist walisisch und heißt eigentlich nicht mehr als David, aber mal ehrlich Devlin hört sich doch tausendmal geiler an. Nicht wahr? Übrigens habe ich seit gestern eine Ratte die ich Devlin der Missgestimmte getauft habe, und Malenkaja hat ihre Bela genannt. Womit sich die Frage über Bela wohl erübrigt hat. Àhm und Devlins Augen sind nicht im entferntesten so unspektakulären wie Belas Augen (Aber in der Realen Welt sind Belas Augen unschlagbar) Sabber Im übrigen denken wie genau gleich über Lucius und Tom, von wegen deiner kleinen Phantasie.. ich werde dann eine Geschichte ranhängen an Beloved Pain kein Epilog. Freu dich die Geschichte wird länger sein als ein Epilog.

Airun: I also want to Marry Devlin. :-) But he is Dracos Boyfriend. But you know how Jalousy (?)Malfoys can be. I don't want become a curse from Draco.

ServerusSon: So so du hast also einen solch berühmten Papa, Gratulation! Danke für das Gedicht G. Ist wirklich Cool…. Ich freu mich auch über das noch so kleinste Review! knuff

Mahran34: Klar kenn ich die Persönlich, du etwa nicht? Heute Nachmittag war ich beim Tee eingeladen und am Abend war ich mit Serverus dinieren….

Nein nun mal im Ernst nein ich kenn Madame Rowling nicht, und konnte sie so auch nicht inspirieren. Und auch wenn ich an Magie und solche Dinge glaube kenn ich weder Lucius noch Serverus oder Co. :-(

Granus Lover: Ich hoffe auch nicht das ich meinen Pinken Blick verliere :-) Es macht Spaß alles mit anderen Augen als die anderen zusehen. Und gesegnet mit Phantasie zu sein, in dem heutigen Zeitalter gar nicht mal so leicht, bei den vielen Sachen im Tv G Ach und ich hab noch niemanden getroffen der Neidisch auf mich währe, muss ich mir mehr mühe geben G

Malenkaja: Für mich sind solche Selbstverständlich weil ich halt ein Absoluter Spinner bin, aber das weißt du doch :-) Das mit dem Sex und Liebe predigst du mir ja oft G Jein ich finde Sev empfindet was für Harry, und Harry wird merken das er an Sev was hat. Ob das aber Liebe ist über das könnte man sich Streiten. Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Ende, nachdem du kein Happy End wolltest dann aber mein Schluss zu hart fandest und urplötzlich ein Happy End wolltest, das wiederum aber nicht schmalzig sein sollte hoffe ich das dir dieses hier gefällt.

Es ist eben ein Ende.. bei dem alle mitdenken können…Ein typisches für mich wahrscheinlich aber ehrlich gesagt besser als…

…Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende…

Harry hatte die Stunden damit verbracht das alte Tafelsilber der Malfoys zu säubern. Als er aber das schluchzende Geräusch aus der grossen Eingangshalle vernahm, hastete er zur Türe.

Als er in die Halle hinausspähte erblickte er die zusammengekauerte Gestallt und an den blonden Haaren konnte er sie schnell als Draco ausmachen. Aus einem Reflex heraus wollte er zu ihm stürzen, doch das Erscheinen von Voldemort liess ihn innehalten und abwarten.

Serverus hatte ihm eingebläut jede Chance zu nutzen, und auch Harry wollte Voldemort endlich zur Strecke bringen und die lang ersehnte Rache für seine Eltern an ihm nehmen.

Langsam trat er in die Halle und zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche, wo er sich seit heute morgen befand.

Er zielte dem dunklen Lord in den Rücken und schrie aus Leibeskräften.

„Ava Kadevra!"

Als die letzte Silbe verhallte brach ein roter Blitz aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes aus und traf die wehrlose Gestallt in den Rücken.

Harry sah zu wie Voldemort zusammenbrach, und trat dann zu Draco hinüber, der ihn ansah als wäre er gerade aufgewacht.

„Harry…."

„Was ist Draco?"

„Was ist passiert?"

Der Blonde starrte auf die leblose Gestallt. Klar konnte er sich an alles erinnern, doch er hatte beim besten Willen keine Antwort auf sein Verhalten.

„Ist schon gut Draco."

Harry blieb unschlüssig stehen; nun war es also vorbei und trotzdem fühlte es sich nicht so gut an wie er es erwartet hatte.

Er sah auf das zerschlissenes Hemd von Draco, das Blut durchtränkt war. Dies zog aber nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sondern Dracos Unterarm.

Das schwarze Mal verblasste immer mehr, bis es schlussendlich ganz verschwunden war.

Der Blonde machte einen Schritt auf Harry zu und schloss den verblüfften Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme.

„Du kannst natürlich machen, was du willst Harry, gehen oder bleiben, oder so."

„Danke Draco."

Stunden später stand Harry in der Winkelgasse vor einem erleuchteten Schaufenster und blickte hinein.

Von drinnen konnte man ihn nicht sehen; so war er also sicher.

Auf seinen Lippen erschien ein Lächeln, als er die beiden Rothaarigen hoch gewachsenen schlanken Männer erblickte, die mit Feuereifer die Regale einräumte.

Ein leichtes Zittern durchbebte seinen Körper, als er an die beiden dachte, an ihre warme Haut und an die vertrauten Zärtlichkeiten.

Dennoch zögerte er mit dem Eintreten in den Laden, denn immerhin waren sechs ganze Jahre vergangen, wo er die beiden nicht gesehen hatte.

Der Junge sah zum Himmel hoch und bemerkte, dass es anfing leicht zu Nieseln. In ein paar Minuten würde es wie aus Eimern giessen.

Also blieb ihm fast nichts anderes übrig, als in den Scherzartikelladen einzutreten. Das leise Bimmeln verriet den Brüdern, dass ein möglicher Kunde eingetreten war.

Fred war gerade dabei die Liebeselexiere einzuräumen. Der Geruch von Regen stieg ihm vom geöffneten Fenster her in die Nase.

Nicht nur das roch er, sondern auch der herbe Geruch, der sein Bruder, der neben ihm arbeitete, verströmte. Der Junge war froh, dass heute eine Lieferung gekommen war, denn es war ein kundenarmer Tag.

Da sie aber schon bald damit fertig waren, träumte Fred von früher Schluss machen, um dann mit seinem Bruder zu kuscheln.

Doch das leise Bimmeln schreckte ihn aus den schönen Gedanken hoch, und er drehte sich nur halbherzig zur Türe um.

Doch als er den jungen Mann erblickte, der unschlüssig an der Türe stand, setze sein Herz eine Sekunde lang aus.

Er versetze seinem Bruder einen leichten Seitenhieb, um ihn auf diesen wunderschönen Mann aufmerksam zu machen. Doch bevor er fragen konnte, ob er behilflich sein konnte blickte der junge Mann auf und die grünen Augen kamen Fred seltsam vertraut vor, auch die Körpersprache war ihm bekannt.

Und als George neben ihm zusammenzuckte wusste auch er, wer dieser Mann war…

„Harry?"

Für den Schwarzhaarigen zog sich die Zeit quälend langsam dahin. Er blickte die Beiden Männer an, wagte es aber nicht einen Schritt auf die Beiden zu machen.

Doch als Fred seinen Namen flüsterte fiel alles von ihm ab und er stürzte zu den beiden Zwillingen hin und umarmte die beiden stürmisch.

„Ich hab euch so vermisst!"

„Bei Merlin meinst du, wir dich nicht?"

„Wo warst du?"

„Wie geht's dir?"

„Alles mit der Ruhe, ich werd euch alles beim Abendessen erklären."

„Okay."

„Ja, wenn du das willst."

„Gut, dann sehe ich euch am Abend, wenn der Laden zu ist, oben?"

„Natürlich."

Harry verabschiedete sich mit einem Küsschen auf die beiden Wangen der Jungen und liess sie danach einfach stehen, um nach oben in die Wohnung zu kommen.

Als Harry ausser Hörweite war, fragte George seinen Bruder.

„Er hat sich schon ziemlich verändert nicht wahr?"

„Ja allerdings."

„Wo er wohl wahr?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, nach all den Jahren immer noch nicht."

„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich fragte."

„Schon in Ordnung."

Beide Jungs machten sich daran den Laden zu schliessen, denn nun war keiner der Beiden bereit noch länger als unbedingt nötig zu bleiben.

Beide waren begierig darauf zu wissen, wo Harry so lange gewesen war….

Es war schon einige Wochen her, als Harry heimgekehrt war. Mittlerweile wussten die Beiden Zwillinge alles, was in diesen Jahren so passiert war.

George, der nun wie jeden Morgen alleine am Tisch sass, konnte es aber nicht recht verarbeiten, dass Harry alleine in einem Zimmer schlief und nicht wie sonst bei ihnen im Bett.

Auch sonst hatte sich Harry total verändert, irgendwie war er erwachsener geworden, stiller, aber doch irgendwie selbstbewusster.

George war mit Fred einer Meinung, dass er auch nicht mehr der Junge war, der die Beiden gekannt hatten, dennoch war er irgendwie immer noch Harry.

Ausserdem war es für sie unverständlich, wie er etwas mit der alten Hackennase Snape haben konnte, beide fanden es total unappetitlich.

Aber leider konnten sie es nicht mehr Rückgängig machen, aber George wollte es Harry vergessen lassen, all die schreckliche Zeit und wollte ihm heute einen schönen Tag machen.

So hatte er ein Frühstückstablett bereit gemacht, das er nun nach oben tragen wollte, als Harry in die Küche trat.

„Oh, Guten Morgen, Harry!"

„Morgen, George!"

„Du bist aber schon früh auf, Süsser."

„Ja in den Jahren, bin ich Frühaufsteher geworden wie es aussieht."

„Ja ich sehe es, du hast dich halt in Allem geändert."

„Das kann ich nun nicht mehr ändern."

„Es tut mir leid, ich kann es halt einfach immer noch nicht fassen, dass du so nahe an uns gefangen gehalten worden bist."

„Mach dir doch keine Vorwürfe!"

„Das ist leider nicht so leicht mein, Süsser. Es ist alles halt anders nun mit dir; du schläfst allein, obwohl wir immer alle zusammen geschlafen gehaben. Du gehst uns immer aus dem Weg, bist still und ernst geworden."

„Ich weiss, es ist nur nicht leicht für mich, damit fertig zu werden, dass ich jemandem so gedient habe, keine Menschenrechte gehabt habe - verstehst du?"

„Klar kann ich das, nur kannst du es nachvollziehen, dass ich, wir dich eben auch vermissen?"

„Ja, aber Lieben tut ihr mich beide nicht mehr?"

„Liebst du denn einen von uns noch, Harry?"

„Nach der langen Zeit kann ich dir das nicht sagen, tut mir ehrlich Leid."

„Ja, ich verstehe, wir müssen uns wieder aneinander gewöhnen, nicht wahr"

„Ja ich denke es, nur kann ich dir nicht versprechen, dass ich in der Lage bin, wieder der Mensch für euch zu sein, der ich einmal war. So viele Dinge sind geschehen, George. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen wie das ist, Jahre voller Angst voller Qual und Schmerzen. Jahre der Einsamkeit und des Suchen nach Wärme"

„Die hast du ja dann Gefunden bei der Hakennase..."

„Bitte sprich nicht so Abschätzig über ihn, denn du hast keine Ahnung. Weißt du er hat mir das Leben gerettet! So ein schlechter Mensch wie du annimmst ist er gar nicht! Ich.. ich weiss nicht, was ich sagen soll, bitte lass mir einfach Zeit."

„Ich werde sie dir lassen, keine Angst, aber denke bitte immer daran, dass wir immer für dich da sind und dir geben, was du haben möchtest. Wärme, Geborgenheit oder einfach nur Freundschaft. Aber bitte versprich mir, das du auf dich aufpasst ja?"

„Ja, das kann ich dir versprechen!"

„Gut, dann werd ich mal den Laden öffnen gehen, wir werden sicher noch mal darüber reden, oder?"

„Ja, ich denke reden tut mir echt gut, Danke!"

Als Fred in den Laden trat, kam sein Bruder auf ihn zu mit der Bitte mit ihm reden zu können, was er ihm nicht abschlagen konnte, schliesslich liebte er seinen Bruder weit mehr als ein normaler Mensch.

„George, glaubst du, dass Harry klar kommt?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Fred. Aber mehr als ihm unsere Freundschaft anbieten und ihm sagen, dass wir für ihn da sind, wenn er uns braucht, können und dürfen wir im Moment nicht. Seine Seele wird für immer geprägt sein, durch all den Schmerz und die Qualen, die er durchlitten hat. Da wäre es nur für ihn schädlich, wenn wir ihn bedrängen oder zu viel erwarte. Wir werden nie verstehen können, was er durchgemacht hat und wie es ihn geprägt hat. Ich weiss nicht einmal, ob Harry das jemals ganz verstehen wird."

Einen kurzen Augenblick hielten die Beiden inne. Dann blicke Fred in die Augen von George.

"Liebst du ihn noch?"

„Ich denke schon, nur ich weiss nicht, ob es das Beste für Harry ist. Und du?"

„Hm. Ja. Aber es ist wie du es sagst. Harry hat sich wie wir in all denn Jahren eben verändert. Und es braucht sicher viel Zeit, um, wenn überhaupt, alles nachzuholen. Wir müssen wieder zueinander finden und wieder sein Herz entfachen. Aber ob wir das entfach können und ob es überhaupt wieder entfacht werden kann, liegt alleine in Harrys Macht. Wir können da nicht viel machen. Wir haben auch nicht das Recht dazu. Und falls Harry gehen will, dann sollten wir ihn lieber ziehen lassen, wenn wir ihn lieben."

„Du hast recht...Ob Harry wohl jemals wieder lieben wird? Oder Gefühle und Menschen an sich lässt? Und ob er jemals zur Ruhe kommen wird? „

„Da weiss leider nicht, wie ich dir Fragen beantworten kann, die nicht einmal ich beantworten kann"

George blickte seinen Bruder entschuldigend an. Leider war es so, dass er für seinen Bruder nicht immer alle Antworten hatte, die der Jüngere gerne haben wollte.

Immer wideer stand George vor so einer Mauer, die er nicht überwinden konnte, keine Antwort fand, auch wenn er noch so danach suchte.

Klar war es für ihn schwer Harry wieder in ihre enge Gemeinschaft zu lassen, die sie in den sechs Jahren aufgebaut hatten, doch er musste sich selber eingestehen, dass er Harry immer noch liebte und er wusste auch das es Fred genau so ging.

Auch war es für ihn schwer den Kleinen nicht mit Fragen zu löchern, sondern dem Goldjungen Ruhe zu geben und die Geborgenheit, nach der er sich sehnte.

Als sein Bruder mit einem Achselzucken antwortete, beließ er es dabei und widmete sich der Arbeit, die genügend vorhanden war.

Harry selbst hielt es nicht lange in der stillen Wohnung aus, zu lange hatte er in einem Haus aushalten, das alle Geräusche verschluckt hatte.

Aber Fragen oder mitleidige Blicke konnte er ebenso wenig ertragen, wie die Stille. Er brach also auf und verließ die Winkelgasse, um in das Muggel London zu gelangen. Er hatte keine Lust von jedem angestarrt zu werden und da er genau so wenig etwas hören wollte zauberte er sich Musik in die Ohren. Er steuerte auf einen Park zu und setze sich an den See. Er ging seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte diese zu ordnen. Er verstand immer noch nicht, was mit ihm geschehen war, doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr schweifte er mit seinen Gedanken zu Serverus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber dennoch lächeln. Irgendwie fehlten ihm die Wochenenden mit dem Giftmischer, und er ertappte sich dabei, dass er oft aufwachte und sich nach seinem starken Beschützer umsah. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde, dass niemand nach ihm rief oder dass er kein Brief mit Aufgaben neben sich hatte. Doch Harry war fest entschlossen sein Leben wieder in den Griff zubekommen.

Aber insgeheim fragte er sich, wie Serverus reagieren würde, wenn er ihn besuchen gehen würde.

Als er über de kleinen See blickte, sah er, dass die Sonne bald unter gehen würde und erschrak ein bisschen darüber, dass er stundenlang hier gesessen hatte.

Und als er aufstand, bemerkte er, dass sein Zauberstab aus den Hosen gefallen war. Als er ihn aufhob blitzten ihm die Erinnerung, wie er ihn wiederbekommen hatte, ihn ihm auf. So beschloss er nach Hogwarts zu reisen, um seinen dunklen Retter zu besuchen.

Serverus hatte das obligatorische Essen in der großen Halle hinter sich gebracht und konnte sich nun endlich in seine privaten Gemächer zurückziehen.

Als er die Türe öffnete traute er seiner eigenen Nase nicht. In seinen Räumen roch es immer exotisch, und nach Gewürzen. Doch nun mischte sich ein Geruch hinein, den er lange nicht mehr in der Nase hatte.

Es war vollkommen dunkel, obwohl Serverus schwören hätte können, dass er den Kamin brennend verlassen hatte. So stolperte er halb blind zu seinem Bett, um eine Kerze zu entzünden.

Das Gefühl, dass er nicht alleine war, liess ihn nicht mehr los, obwohl er nichts mehr zu befürchten hatte, da es Harry geschafft hatte Voldemort zu besiegen und ihn unwiderruflich getötet hatte.

Er setze sich auf sein Bett und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, als ihn jemand am Rücken berührte und ein leises flüstern den Raum teilte.

„Hast du mich vermisst?"

Serverus zuckte leicht zusammen, doch er entspannte sich gleich wieder, als er den würzigen Duft erkannte, der ihn umwehte…

„Harry…."

„Ja genau der,"

„Wie kommst du nur hier rein?"

„Du redest ab und zu im Schlaf und wenn du das tust, beantwortet du sogar Fragen."

„Oh je.."

„Hab keine Angst, ich verrate niemandem dein Passwort!"

„Da bin ich dir ja sehr dankbar!"

Serverus entzündete die Kerze auf seinen Nachtisch und wandte sich zu dem Jungen um.

Dieser lächelte ihn an und umarmte ihn unvermittelt.

„Oh Serverus ich habe dich so vermisst, ohne dich ist es einfach nicht mehr das Gleiche."

„Aber du bist doch nun ein freier Mann, Harry."

„Ja, aber irgendwie ist alles leer und öde, ich weiss einfach nicht was ich sagen soll. Kannst du nicht einfach diese Nacht genießen und nicht immer an Morgen denken?"

„Doch das kann ich, für dich kann ich fast alles"

Mit diesen Worten legte er den Kleineren in die weichen Kissen, um dessen weichen Lippen zu küssen. Es war für ihn, als würde das verlorene Stück in ihn eingefügt. Ihm wurde klar wie sehr er den Kleinen vermisst hatte.

Harry zerfloss unter den warmen Händen von Serverus, fühlte sich seit langen Wochen nun endlich wieder als Mensch und einfach nur Komplett.

Serverus liebkoste jeden Millimeter Haut, der unter Harrys Kleidung zum Vorschein kam. Dies bereitete dem Jüngeren Gänsehaut.

Harry kam aus dem Stöhnen nicht mehr hinaus, und wand sich unter den erfahrenen Händen.

Seine Erregung konnte der Jüngere nicht vor dem Tränkemeister verbergen, und Serverus nahm sich dieser nur zu gern an.

Seine Lippen glitten über die sanfte Haut des Jüngeren, liebkosten die steifen Brustwarzen, verharrten einen Moment, um an ihnen zu knabbern und sie zu umspielen. Was ihm ein leises Keuchen von Harry einbrachte. Danach glitt er über den festen flachen Bauch und neckte den Nabel des Jüngeren.

Als er die harte Männlichkeit von Harry erreicht, seufzte dieser erregt auf und Serverus umschloss die Spitze, die leicht feucht schimmerte, mit seinen Lippen, umkreiste sanft die Eichel und knabberte sanft an dem Schaft.

Harry bäumte sich unter den Lippen des Giftmischers auf und stöhnte seine Lust hemmungslos hinaus. Er grub seine Finger in das schwarze Haar des Älteren und stieß sein Becken vor um tiefer in den warmen Mund von Serverus zu dringen.

Doch kurz bevor Harry seinen Orgasmus erleben konnte, zog sich der Tränkemeister zurück, um ihn dreckig anzugrinsen.

Der Gryffindor erwiderte das Grinsen und zog Serverus auf sich und flüsterte ihm sanft ins Ohr.

„Nimm mich endlich, mein dunkler Engel!"

Für Serverus bedurfte es keiner Worte mehr, sanft wie immer bereitete er den Jungen vor, um in den Jungen eindringen zu können.

Als Harry bereit wa, reichte ein kurzer schneller Stoss und Serverus und der Goldjunge waren vereint.

Es war als würden ihre Körper zu Einem verschmelzen und die Küsse, die sich beiden austauschten trugen dazu bei, dass ihre Lust immer wieder angestachelt wurde.

Serverus Stöße wurden gezielt an den Punkt, an dem Harry am empfindlichsten war, gerichtet und die leichten Bisse an dessen Brustwarzen trugen dazu bei, dass Harry in regelmäßigen abständen aufschrie aus purer Lust.

Beide erlebten den Höhepunkt gemeinsam und hielten sich auch Stunden danach noch in den Armen.

Harry fühlte sich bei Serverus als Mensch und Komplett, nicht nur in Gefangenschaft, sondern auch in der Freiheit.

Dieser Gedanke mummelte ihn ein, als er geborgen in den Armen von Serverus einschlief.

Ende

So ich hoffe das euch das so passt...Wenn doch noch Fragen aufommen..bin ich da...aber ich denke es wurde nun alles zusammengefügt...

verbeug

Rej


End file.
